Soirée ciné chez les Cullen
by Little-Pirate
Summary: Depuis quelques semaines déjà nous avions instauré cette tradition ! Chaque samedi soir, je me rendais à la villa Cullen pour y passer toute la soirée. Nous mangions et regardions un film, enfin … Je mangeais, eux attendaient que j’aie fini !
1. Je suis une légende

Depuis quelques semaines déjà nous avions instauré cette tradition !

Chaque samedi soir, je me rendais à la villa Cullen pour y passer toute la soirée. Nous mangions et regardions un film, enfin … Je mangeais, eux attendaient que j'aie fini pour mettre le film !

Ce soir, c'était soirée pizza et Je suis une légende ! En fait, je n'étais pas particulièrement ravie de ce choix de film, je suis plutôt du genre films à l'eau de rose, ou l'on verse des larmes de joies … Mais Emmett avait insisté, Jasper s'était joint à lui et Rosalie, voyant que cela ne me faisait particulièrement pas plaisir avait joué de toute son influence auprès d'Alice pour la faire craquer.

J'avais donc pris tout mon temps pour manger ma pizza au fromage qu'Esmée m'avait faite elle-même, j'avais également passé dix minutes à la remercier et à la féliciter pour sa cuisine.

Edward savait que je ne voulais pas regarder ce film, il ne m'avait donc pas pressé !

Mais Jasper passa près de moi alors que je discutais avec Esmée et un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Bellaaa !! Dit-il d'une voix chantante. Cela l'amusait vraiment de sentir ma peur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais effrayée.

Edward me sourit d'un air désolé et m'attira alors que je souhaitais une bonne soirée à Esmée.

- Allons Bella c'est tout à fait ridicule cette peur que tu as ! Ce n'est qu'un film enfin !! Jasper s'exaspéra.

- Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas toi qui vas imaginer des monstres partout ! Et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui ne pourra plus dormir à cause d'horribles cauchemars !!! M'énervais-je.

- Je te protégerai… Murmura Edward à mon oreille. J'entendais à sa voix que cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Jasper alla s'asseoir sur le sol près d'Alice et l'attira contre lui en la serrant dans ses bras. Emmett et Rosalie étaient allongés sur le canapé, cette dernière étant allongée sur son compagnon. Edward s'allongea sur le canapé et posa une couverture sur lui, je levais les yeux au ciel et il me sourit.

- J'ai envie de faire pipi !! Dis-je innocemment.

- Bellaaaa !!! Ils savaient s'unir quand c'était contre moi.

Je soupirais et alla me poser entre les jambes d'Edward. Je m'enroulais dans la couverture et me coucha sur son torse. La lumière s'éteignit, sûrement Esmée. Jasper alluma le DVD, je me blottissais un peu plus contre Edward, et celui-ci, pour mon plus grand bonheur, passa ses bras autour de moi.

Finalement le film était plutôt plaisant ! Will Smith, ou Robert Neuville était plus qu'agréable à observer… Je ne pus retenir un énorme sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres lorsque Robert faisait de l'exercice, torse nu. Edward se racla la gorge au même moment, et je rougis. C'était plutôt indélicat de ma part de tomber sous le charme de Will alors que mon voisin était mille fois plus beau… Je posais ma main sur celle d'Edward et caressait sa peau douce et froide, même sa main suffisait à m'enflammer, il était tellement beau !! Si j'avais pu je me serais retournée et je lui aurais arrachée sa chemise !!

Jasper se racla la gorge pour rappeler mon attention, je tournais la tête vers lui d'un geste automatique en réalisant qu'il me regardait d'un air amusé. Je tournais la tête immédiatement en rougissant furieusement.

C'est alors que Sam, le chien de Robert, s'enfonça dans un hangar tout noir. Non non non, Robert je sais que tu tiens à ton chien, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais n'y vas pas !!! Edward devait sentir la tension car il caressa doucement ma main. Robert ne suivit pas mon conseil et entra à son tour dans le hangar. Je commençais à trembler, tout ce noir, cette ambiance glauque n'avait rien de rassurant !! A ce moment-là, un horrible cri me surprit, je sursautais en enfonçant mes ongles dans la pauvre main d'Edward. Emmett éclata de rire devant mon accès de peur, crétin !! Edward me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux. Je me retournais vers lui.

- Je ne veux plus regarder !!! Vraiment !! Murmurais-je bien que ce soit vain puisque tout le monde présent m'entendait !

- Allez Bella !! Un peu de courage. Emmett riait gracieusement. C'est bientôt fini !!

Je cédais, comme d'habitude ! Je me levais légèrement et alla me caler entre Edward et le canapé, juste au cas où des zombies débarque, que je sois un minimum protégé… Edward rit à mon initiative, je passais mes bras autour de lui et le serrais fort contre moi en me calant au creux de son bras.

- Si je fais des cauchemars, Emmett je te jure que tu viendras me chanter une berceuse pendant que Jasper dansera pour me les faire oublier !! Grognais-je.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Edward embrassa mon front, je le regardais dans les yeux, et le manque de lumière ne m'empêcha pas de voir que lui aussi me fixait. Cela me rappelait le jour où en biologie où nous avions regardé un film dans le noir. Et aujourd'hui, je ressentais à nouveau cette même électricité. J'avais envie de… Avant de comprendre, Edward avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasser avec fougue.

- Edward !! L'interpella Jasper. Contrôles toi mince !! Et Bella, calmes-toi un peu !

- J'aimerais bien regarder le film à la fin ! S'énerva Rosalie.

Edward se recula et souffla un 'désolé'. Désolé ? Comment pouvait-il être désolé, ne se rendait-il pas compte que s'il ne l'avait pas fait je lui aurais sauté dessus ?

Je ramenais mon attention vers la télé, un silence s'était installé. Je ne comprenais plus grand chose à vrai dire !! Soudain un zombie sorti de nulle part, je poussais un cri perçant. Edward porta sa main sur ma bouche, car je n'avais pas l'air de m'arrêter !! Je regardais Edward avec des yeux ronds et lui me souriait, pas du tout affecté par l'horrible et effrayant zombie qui était toujours sur le téléviseur et que je refusais de regarder. Mon souffle était saccadé, mince, est-ce que je venais vraiment de voir ça ?

Je me blottissais contre Edward et fermais les yeux, peu désireuse de regarder le film.

- Oh allez Bella t'es vraiment pas drôle !! S'amusa Emmett.

- Chantes Emmett !! Dis-je en rouvrant les yeux et en les posant sur lui.

Il éclata de rire jusqu'à voir que j'étais sérieuse. Trop rapidement pour moi, il se retrouva allongé sur Edward, à quelques centimètres de moi. Edward tenta de se libérer mais en vain. Quand à moi je poussais un petit cri, comparable à une souris et me collais contre le canapé. Il rit et commença à chanter doucement d'une voix charmeuse.

- Petite Bella, je parle de toi  
Parce qu'avec ta petite voix  
Tes petites manies, tu as versé sur sa vie  
Des milliers de roses  
Petite coquine, il se bat pour toi (en disant il, il caressa la joue d'Edward)  
Pour que …

Mais avant de finir lui et Edward avait disparu. Moi je riais à pleins poumons, Emmett pouvait être tellement lourd parfois !! Finalement Edward apparu devant le canapé et s'assit doucement. Rosalie éteignit le téléviseur et s'en alla furibonde. Alice éclata de rire et Jasper souffla.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demandai-je amusée

- Si peu … Répondit Edward en riant.

Il s'allongea près de moi avec son petit sourire en coin. Ouah ! Les boutons de sa chemise avaient été déboutonnés et ils s'affairaient à les remettre. Son torse était parfaitement musclé, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un mannequin, j'avais envie de toucher. Je levais la main quand la douce voix de Jasper s'éleva.

- Bella, je te prierai de te calmer ou bien c'est moi qui saute sur Edward !!

Alice explosa littéralement ! Quand à moi, je sentis mes joues s'enflammées, c'était à la limite du douloureux ! Edward se tourna vers moi avec sa moue craquante, ses yeux me faisaient le coup de la lave incandescente, et…

- BELLA !! Edward éloigne-toi d'elle quelques minutes s'il te plaît sinon je vais éclater !

Alice riait, et plus fort encore ! Edward s'en alla en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je fermais les yeux, soupirais et tombais sur les coussins. Je me calmais d'un coup, j'ouvrais les yeux et Jasper était debout devant moi.

- Et dire que j'étais venue pour regarder un film nul … dis-je désespérée.

___________________________

Désolée pour le manque de respect par rapport au film, je l'ai vu qu'une fois, et franchement j'avais pas envie de le revoir ! XD


	2. The duchess

Cette semaine, tous les Cullen m'avaient laissé le choix du film, après tout c'était la moindre des choses !! J'avais donc décidé de regarder the duchess, au plus grand désespoir d'Emmett.

Quand j'arrivais, Alice m'extirpa de la Volvo en riant.

- Bella, tu vas voir, cette soirée va être formidable !! J'ai tout prévu… Elle lâcha des petits cris hystériques qui ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

Elle m'emmena directement au salon et m'assit sur un canapé où elle s'installa à son tour. Edward nous avait suivi durant tout son monologue et il alla s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé. Jasper arriva avec un plat dans ces mains et s'assit entre moi et Alice en souriant. Etais-je en train de rêver ou bien m'avaient-ils volontairement écarté d'Edward pour la soirée ?? Jasper me sourit en s'entend l'indignation monter en moi.

- Tiens ! Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Sur le plat étaient disposées des dizaines de sucreries multicolores. J'éclatais de rire en tapant dans mes mains.

- Wouuuuuh ! Ca à l'air délicieux !!! M'extasiais-je.

- J'étais certaine que ça allait te plaire ! Dit Alice en riant. Bon, Jasper tu mets le film ??

Jasper alla éteindre la lumière et mit le film en route. Emmett arriva et s'affala aux côtés d'Edward, sans Rosalie… Je le regardais avec envie, pourquoi n'étais-je pas à sa place ?? Emmett vit que je le regardais avec intérêt. Il s'approcha d'Edward avec un petit sourire machiavélique, il posa sa main sur le genou d'Edward et j'éclatais de rire en voyant Edward le repousser. Emmett se remis à sa place. Quand à moi, j'attrapai une boule multicolore, je croquais dedans en sous le regard attentif d'Alice qui était venue s'installer à côté de moi.

- Mmmmmmmmh !!!

C'était délicieux ! Il avait de dizaines de petites explosions dans ma bouche, c'était sucré mais pas trop, c'était génial !! Je regardais Alice avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Est-ce que Jasper peut venir à côté de moi ?? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Pourquoi ?? Demanda Alice, légèrement vexée.

- C'est pas contre toi ! M'empressais-je d'ajouter. Je … Sa présence … Euuh … Je sais pas il m'apaise ! Riais-je.

Jasper vint s'asseoir près de moi en souriant. J'entendais derrière moi Edward et Emmett rirent eux aussi. A vrai dire, en quelque secondes j'avais réussi à établir un plan machiavélique, mais j'évitais d'y pensais pour ne pas que Jasper s'en doute. Je film commença, rien qu'au décor, je savais que j'allais adorer !!!

- Pffff …. Soupira Emmett. C'est un film de gonzesse ça ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

Je le regardais choquée, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être sexiste. Il le remarqua et s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Par gonzesse, j'entends trop humain !!

Je soupirais, n'importe quoi !! Enfin bref, je continuais à manger goulûment. Le film passait, j'étais complètement hypnotisée, le film était génialissime !! J'adorais !

C'était exactement je genre de film que j'appréciais ! De l'amour, de la trahison ! Keira Knightley était magnifique dans ces costumes ! Et ce duc était vraiment détestable...

J'entendais régulièrement Emmett soupirait, ronchonner. Je le regardais en souriant, lui fixait la télé en fronçant les sourcils. J'attrapais la dernière boule, je sentais que mon estomac était sur le point d'exploser, un sourire diabolique vint s'épanouir sur mon visage malgré moi ! Et avant que Jasper ne puisse m'arrêter, je balançais sur Emmett ce met délicieux. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main et me regarda choqué, tout comme Edward, et en voyant leurs airs, j'éclatais de rire.

- Tu as osé faire ça ? Demanda Emmett, puis il continua. Tu vas le regretter !!

Edward grogna et Emmett se jeta sur moi. Je fus choquée de voir qu'Edward ne venait pas à ma rescousse.

- Edwaaaaard !! Crais-je.

- Tu l'as bien cherché !! Me répondit-il, visiblement amusé.

Emmett s'assit à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, j'essayais de le repoussais mes rien à faire, après tout pourquoi lutter contre ce tas de muscle ? Je tournais la tête vers lui, mais Jasper tapa doucement sur mon bras, je me tournais vers lui et la main d'Emmett vint s'abattre sur mon visage, accompagné du gâteau que je lui avais jeté. J'en avais partout !!

- Oooh ! M'écriais–je choquée.

Emmett me regardait, fier de lui. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage pour me débarbouiller, et d'un geste rapide plaquais mes mains sur le visage d'Emmett en rigolant, et essuyais le sucre sur ses joues, son nez et son front. Lui aussi rigolait à présent en me reculant doucement.

- Bien… Commença-t-il calmement. Maintenant, tu vas me débarrasser de cette horreur tout de suite !

Et là une horrible idée me traversa l'esprit, et j'éclatais de rire.

- Vraiment ??? Demandais-je malicieusement.

- Tout de suite ! Répéta-t-il menaçant.

Je m'approchais de son front et le léchais. Emmett explosa de rire, tout comme Jasper et Alice. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder Edward, qui, lui ne rigolais pas. Bien au contraire, il me regardait complètement choqué. Je riais et me reculais d'Emmett. Edward l'attrapa et vint le remettre sur le canapé, à côté de lui, il semblait jaloux. Jaloux ?

- Bien maintenant on regarde la télé ! Ordonna Alice. Et aucun mot de ça à Rosalie ! Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Je me re-concentrais donc sur la télévision, Geogiana venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Beth, et Beth s'approcha de Georgiana et lui baisa l'épaule.

- Aaah … Fallait le dire plus tôt que ce film était comme ça, je me serais jamais plains ! Puis il éclata de rire. Et tout le monde suivit.

Je m'installais plus confortablement au fond du canapé et continuais à regarder le film calmement. Georgiana venait de rentrer chez elle après le discours de Charles, et elle découvrit que son mari et sa seule amie était ensemble… Oh mon dieu ! Les frissons parcoururent mon corps, comment osait-il lui faire cela ? C'était ignoble !! Puis il y eut la dispute, une larme coula sur ma joue, puis une autre. Cette scène me brisait le cœur !! Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule et le calme s'insinua en moi.

Et ainsi passa doucement le film, le baiser, le viol, la naissance de son fils… Mais j'étais anesthésiée de toute réaction car la main de Jasper était toujours posée sur mon épaule. C'était très agréable, mais en même temps très frustrant, je m'éloignais donc de lui en souriant.

Le film continua de passer. Et… Wouah ! J'avais le chic pour choisir les bons films ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ce fameux Charles Grey avait un corps de rêve, un torse parfait !! J'en soupirais d'admiration et rougis en entendant Emmett éclatait de rire.

- Bon c'est bon maintenant, Bella tu viens ici tout de suite !! S'agaça Edward.

Je riais à mon tour, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il vint s'asseoir près de moi et passa son bras autour de mon épaule et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et grimaça à cause du sucre. Je riais en l'embrassant sur le nez. Et me retournais vers la télé.

Georgiana venait d'accoucher de sa fille, l'enfant de Charles Grey, et maintenant elle devait le laisser à la famille de ce dernier. Une horrible grimace se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que les larmes embuaient ma vue. Je retenais ma respiration pour ne pas laisser entendre mes sanglots. L'entendre crier me brisa le cœur. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je laissais échapper un sanglot. Jasper, assaillit par ma tristesse se mit lui aussi à sangloter !! Emmett se moqua, avec beaucoup de plaisir. Jasper, gênait, grommela un 'la ferme'. Je retenais difficilement un sourire diabolique mais Edward tourna ma tête vers lui, sûrement sans se rendre compte que j'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour l'en empêcher et me sourit. Il essuya les larmes qui restaient sur mes joues et me prit dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et essuyait mon visage sur sa chemise.

- Eeeeeeeh !! S'indigna-t-il en se rendant compte de se que je faisais.

- Que croyais-tu qu'elle faisait !! Demanda Jasper d'un ton qui en disait long…

- Rien ! Se défendit Edward, gêné.

Je riais et le regardais dans les yeux, avec une petite moue innocente, mes yeux rougis devraient sûrement m'aider !

- Désolée ! Murmurais-je.

Puis je me posais contre lui, et il m'entoura de ses bras froids. Le film se finit rapidement.

Je me relevais alors que la lumière se ralluma. Je me tournais et vit Carlisle dans les bras d'Esmée. Celle-ci me regarda choquée et s'approcha.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est Emmett…

- Emmett ! S'indigna sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est elle qui a commencé !

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, Edward et moi étions seuls. Il m'enlaça en souriant et m'embrassa. Je l'entourais de mes bras et l'approchais plus près de moi. Il rompit notre baiser, comme à chaque fois qu'il considérait que je n'étais raisonnable. Je soupirais.

- Désolé ! Me dit-il vraiment désolé !! Mais si tu continues, tu ne pourras pas te contrôler !

- Oh ! Fut tout ce que je puis répondre, puis j'éclatais de rire !

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Je sais me contrôlais j'te ferais dire ! Continuais-je.

- Menteuse ! Rétorqua-t-il, avec sa petite moue craquante.

Je m'approchais de lui avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Tu as du sucre juste là ! Dis-je en m'approchant.

Je léchais le sucre sur ses lèvres, profitant de chaque petit instant. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'avait piquée ce soir, mais c'était fabuleux !! Il se recula, trop vite pour mes petits yeux d'humaines, et il était à présent de l'autre côté de la pièce, sa respiration saccadée. Je souriais, ravie d'avoir cet effet sur lui.

- Alors ? Demandais-je fière de moi. Tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ?


	3. Twister

**Evidemment, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de Stephenie Meyer !**

**Je change les habitudes, pas de film pour cette fois !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !**

**3 – Twister !**

Nous étions dans la Volvo, un silence de mort régnait de la voiture, quand finalement Edward se décidait enfin à rompre cet insupportable silence.

- On ne va pas regarder de film ce soir, Emmett prépare un mauvais coup, et il me bloque ses pensées… Dit-il, très agacé.

- Ce n'est pas si grave… Le rassurais-je. Il ne peut pas faire de mal ! Souriais-je.

- Esmée et Carlisle sont partis pour le week-end, il n'a plus aucune limite !! S'énerva-t-il.

- Et après tout… Murmurais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. S'il nous embête on aura qu'à aller dans ta chambre !

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant qui fana peu à peu alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce que je voulais dire.

- Je te l'ai dit cent fois Bella ! Soupira-t-il. Et non ! Nous resterons avec eux !!

Je soupirais alors que lui marmonnait, je ne réussis à discerner que « on ne peut pas laisser… Détruire … Maison ». Ca promettait une soirée assez amusante !

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa Cullen, Edward alla garer la voiture dans le garage, à peine j'eus détaché ma ceinture que lui étais là à m'ouvrir ma porte. Quel gentleman, quel magnifique homme ! Je sortais de la voiture en souriant et restais devant lui avec un sourire d'admiration sur les lèvres. Ses yeux me fixaient, un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de me faire, m'éblouir ! Cela l'amusait beaucoup lorsque je l'accusais de m'éblouir, mais cela l'avait moins amusé lorsque c'était Jasper et Alice qui m'avaient ébloui…

_Nous étions tous chez lui, devant la télé, avec moi sur la table basse où je tentais de faire mes devoirs désespérément tandis qu'Emmett chantait avec Britney Spears, I'm a slave for U en regardant Rosalie avec un regard à faire fondre les glaciers !!_

_Nous riions tous, Alice était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, Jasper l'avait rejointe et c'était assis près de moi. Ils m'avaient souri, leurs yeux étaient tellement semblables à ceux d'Edward… Lorsque Edward c'était rendu compte de ce qu'ils me faisaient, car ils s'en rendaient bien compte (en même temps avec le sourire d'idiote que j'affichais, c'était vraiment pas dur à deviner !), il m'avait jalousement posé sur ses genoux, pendant que je tentais de m'en remettre et qu'Alice et Jasper riaient de plus en plus fort…_

Mais Emmett débarqua et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, en me souriant d'un air de charmeur du dimanche, ce qui enleva, bizarrement, tout le romantique à la scène… Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais sur l'épaule du géant, puis posé sur le canapé. Edward m'avait rejoint avant même que j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits. Tout allait trop vite avec eux… Je m'affalais dans le fond du canapé et soufflais.

Jasper passa près de moi et ria.

- Alors Bella, déjà malade alors qu'on n'a même pas commencé ? Se moqua-t-il.

Ce n'est pas plus sa réflexion que son sourire machiavélique qui m'inquiétèrent alors que je me repassais la scène dans la tête. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser, un tapis de twister fut placé au milieu des canapés, qui venaient juste d'être reculés. Ce qui est bien avec cette famille, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin des 10 minutes de préparation !

- Twiiisteeeeeeeer ! Cria Emmett en me souriant d'un air vil et cruel !!

(Note : Pensez aux vermisseaux dans Men In Black 2 ptdrr)

- Pas question ! M'écriais-je. Avec vous c'est carrément pas du jeu, autant me regardais jouer toute seule !!!

- Pas bête… Dit Jasper d'un air pensif.

- Pas question !! Répétais-je.

Alors, résignée, je m'approchais de cet objet de torture.

- Je commence !! S'enthousiasma Alice avec un énorme sourire.

Je riais. Premièrement, parce que sa joie de vivre était vraiment drôle à voir, et deuxièmement parce que ça devait être vraiment nul de jouer au twister tout en étant un vampire !!

Emmett tourna l'aiguille doucement (pour lui), et Alice dû poser son pied droit dans du rouge. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers moi et c'est en soupirant que je me plaçais sur le tapis.

Je devais placer ma main gauche dans du bleu, Edward, lui, plaça sa main droite dans du vert…

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant 20 minutes, Alice avait dû partir quand Rosalie l'avait appelé, Emmett s'était retrouvé sous moi, Edward au-dessus et Jasper luttait pour toucher les ronds alors que lui était tout en haut. Les tentatives d'Emmett visant à faire tomber Jasper s'étaient toutes retrouvés inutiles.

- Vous savez qu'on n'a jamais fini si on continue comme ça !! S'impatienta Edward.

Emmett ria, et c'est à ce moment là que je senti qu'on venait de me faire une jolie petite balayette à mon pieds droit. Je m'étalais donc sur Emmett, pitoyable et m'écriant.

- Triiicheuuuuuuuurs !!!

Emmett se laissa tomber sur le sol, moi toujours allongée sur elle. Et en riant, Edward se laissa tomber sur moi poussé par Jasper qui lui aussi se laissa tomber sur nous.

Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, et mon rire hystérique n'arrangeait rien. Et là, entre eux trois, soudain, j'explosai de rire. Jasper aussi se mit à rire, partageant mon humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Faites partager !! S'agaça-t-il.

Je tentais de me calmer, en vain. Quand j'eus enfin réussi, je parlais difficilement sachant qu'**ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé **!

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que des milliers, non non !! Des millions de filles tueraient pour être à ma place. Réussis-je à articuler.

Et je retombais dans l'hilarité, suivie des trois frères. Alice entra dans la pièce et ria en nous voyant.

- Jasper, ce n'était vraiment pas fair-play de faire tomber Bella !! Et maintenant descendez sinon dans 15 minutes et 23 secondes, Bella s'évanouira !! Rit-elle.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, quand à moi je reprenais mon souffle toujours affalé sur Emmett. En fait, je ne pouvais pas bouger, mes muscles étaient beaucoup trop engourdis. Emmett se mit à rire, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, alors qu'il aurait pu facilement se relever.

- Et voilà… Je t'avais prévenu ! Dit-il d'un air faussement blasé, après avoir repris son sérieux. Je t'avais dit que si Bella venait trop souvent, elle tomberait amoureuse de moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Par contre, rajouta-t-il, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une tentative de viol… Plutôt ratée d'ailleurs !!

Je continuais à rire, et c'est Jasper qui, sentant que j'avais du mal à m'en remettre, m'aida à me relever, puis Edward me prit dans ses bras pour aller me poser sur le canapé.

- Aïe ! Dis-je tout bas.

Et c'est en se moquant que tout le monde alla s'asseoir.

- Bon !! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! S'exclama Jasper, un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Emmett se mit à taper dans ses mains comme seule Alice savait le faire, j'explosais de rire en le voyant faire.

- On croirait une adolescente devant Robert Pattinson ! Riais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous, sceptiques.

- C'est qui encore lui ? Demanda Jasper, moqueur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et d'un mouvement de la main fis passer le sujet.

- Bon ! Reprit Emmett en me lançant un regard lourd de reproches. ACTION OU VERITE !!! S'écria-t-il.

Je ris, enthousiaste à l'idée.

- J'adore ce jeu !! Souriais-je.

Edward vînt me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Plus pour longtemps…

- Honneur au plus faible ! Dis Emmett en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, Edward me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Emmett !!! Action ou vérité ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Action ! Répondit-il sans hésitation.

- Euuuh… Maintenant que j'étais là devant eux, je ne savais pas quoi demander ! Chantes une chanson d'amour à Jasper ? C'était presque une question, et Jasper se retourna avec moi en grognant gentiment.

Emmett était assis sur le canapé, et tout doucement il se releva en s'avançant vers Jasper en claquant des doigts. Et il commença à chanter d'une voix que je ne lui aurais jamais imaginé en s'approchant de Jasper =

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Alice s'éloigna de Jasper malgré son regard suppliant, quant à elle, elle affichait un sourire machiavélique. J'éclatais de rire avec Edward en entendant la suite.__

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer, me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche.

Il avait un air terriblement séducteur en chantant.

- Allez c'est bon ! Décréta Jasper en repoussant son frère qui avait commencé à se poser près de lui sur le canapé.

Je riais de bon cœur, pendant ce temps, Emmett alla se rasseoir. Il regardait à présent Edward.

- Edward ! Sa voix avait tranché dans le silence qui venait de s'installer. Action… Ou vérité ? Il avait prononcé ces mots comme un mauvais présentateur de jeu, ce qui provoqua mon rire.

- Vérité ! Soupira mon Adonis personne, las. Je souriais.

Emmett paru réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, et Alice explosa de rire alors qu'un sourire venait de naître sur les lèvres d'Emmett.

- Jusqu'à quand as-tu l'intention d'incarner la chasteté ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Immédiatement Jasper éclata de rire, accompagnant Alice qui riait toujours. Quant à moi je sentis mon visage chauffer tellement il était rouge, et je suis sûre que s'il avait été humain, Edward aurait lui aussi rougi !

Brusquement, Alice s'arrêta de rire et regarda Edward d'un air malicieux. Je me tournais vers Edward qui avait le regard rivait sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire timide, auquel il répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Et moi si banal, pour ne pas dire pire ? Et pourquoi Alice le regardait-elle comme ça ?

Il inspira, inutilement et répondit à son frère.

- Plus pour bien longtemps…

Il me regardait encore, et la façon dont il avait tourné sa phrase me rendit nerveuse, évidemment, cela me ravie car je le voulais, mais quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa voix, dans sa phrase m'intimidait…

Il tourna la tête, me laissant reprendre une couleur un peu plus normal.

- Alice ?

Celle-ci se mit à sourire. Puis après avoir inspecter le futur, soupira.

- Je suis piégée…

- En effet ! Répondit fièrement Edward.

- Vérité ! Dit-elle en riant. Je ne peux décemment pas attendre le retour de Carlisle pour l'embrasser !!

Jasper se retourna vers Edward, outrée qu'il ait voulu qu'elle le trompe.

- Que penses-tu de la façon dont est habillé Jasper ce soir, et j'attends la vérité !! Dit-il d'un sourire machiavélique.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Alice se déforma en une grimace d'horreur, de gêne. Elle se tourna vers Jasper d'un air coupable et mima un « désolée » silencieux.

- C'est horrible !!! Cria-t-elle, n'ayant visiblement pas l'air si désolée que ça.

J'éclatais de rire en la voyant si désespérée. Jasper semblait vexé.

- Je t'aime ! Le rassura-t-elle. Mais ce jean ne te va pas, et ce tee-shirt est horrible !!

Je continuais à rire.

- Jasper ! Dit Alice doucement.

- Action… Répondit celui-ci, sur un ton neutre.

- Embrasses-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Edward et Emmett se mirent à rire, alors que Jasper déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice. Il se recula et celle-ci se mit à sourire, comblée.

- Emmett ! Renchéri immédiatement Jasper.

- Non ! S'écria Edward, qui venait sans doute de capter ses pensées. Il va lui faire mal, c'est une brute !!

- Non, je ne vois rien de tel ! Dit Alice en riant devant sa vision.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il parlait visiblement de moi et D'Emmett… De faire mal… Et Jasper voulait sûrement se venger !

- Action ! Répondit Emmett, soudainement très intéressé.

Evidemment… Pensais-je, sceptique.

- Embrasses Bella ! Dit Jasper se tournant vers moi, il affichait un sourire diabolique, jubilant de voir sa vengeance arriver.

Les yeux écarquillés, je tournais le regard vers Emmett qui venait de se lever et se diriger vers moi, avec un air de conspirateur.

- Non ! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi je dois subir son action ?? Edward !!!! Je me tournais vers lui. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser faire ça ! C'est ton frère !

Edward affichait un air désolé, mais je voyait que dans le fond la situation l'amusé.

- Oh allez Bella, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Dit Emmett alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi. En plus je sais que tu en crèves d'envie ! Dit-il en riant.

Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, et que j'avais installé une distance de sécurité entre nous il reprit.

- Bon … Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est Edward ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu ne me laisserais quand même pas subir le gage ultime juste parce que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser devant ton amoureux ! Si tu veux Edward peut sortir !!!

Je souris.

- Rapide ? Demandais-je.

- Bien sur ! Répondit-il en souriant innocemment.

J'aurais tout de suite dû me méfier … Je m'approchais de lui, pinçant les lèvres, et en murmurant « Edward », je fermais les yeux. Et là, le drame complet !

Emmett m'attrapa par les épaules, me leva, et comme dans les danses genre tango, il me fit plonger en arrière, me tenant par la taille et les épaules, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il commença à continuer le baiser, mais moi j'éclatais de rire.

Il me remit sur pieds, et je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, 'légèrement' abasourdie. Edward m'attira vers lui jalousement et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue. Jasper, lui me regardait avec intensité, il sentait que le baiser m'avait troublé, pour une quelconque raison, et se tourna vers Edward. Il dû lui transmettre tout cela car Edward me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et s'énervant, lâchant un « Oh c'est bon ! » mauvais.

- Bella ! S'écria soudain Emmett.

Je me tournais vers lui en rougissant. Il me lança un sourire resplendissant.

- Allez Poulette ! Il avait bien insisté sur ce surnom ridicule. Tu vas t'en remettre… Un jour ! Se moqua-t-il. Action ou vérité ma chérie ?

Edward avait grognait à chacun de ces surnoms stupides.

- Euuuh … Vé… Voyant le sourire qui s'animait sur son visage, je changeai d'avis immédiatement. Action !

Jasper éclata de rire.

- Il vient de t'avoir en beauté ma chérie !! S'écria-t-il.

- Je vous rappelle que si l'action n'est pas respectée, le gage que cela entraîne est terrible !! Dit-il à mon intention.

A ce terrible moment, Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent, souriant.

- Embrasses Carlisle !! M'ordonna-t-il.

Ma mâchoire tomba carrément. Je regardais paniquée Edward qui souriait, désolé de la façon dont son frère me mettait dans une horrible situation. Je me tournais vers Carlisle et Esmée qui riaient en se rapprochant de nous.

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Esmée. Et à qui est cet horrible gage ? Dit-elle en prenant le bras de son mari, lui lançant un regard complice.

- Be… Bel… laa ! Réussis à articuler Jasper dans sa crise de fou rire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Commençais-je.

Les yeux d'Emmett et de Jasper brillèrent instantanément.

- Ton gage… Murmura le dernier. Sera terrible, cent, dix mille fois pire.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela ! C'était le père d'Edward ! C'était comme demander à Jessica d'embrasser Charlie… L'horreur totale ! Je m'enlevais rapidement cette ignoble idée de la tête. Et puis il y avait Esmée !! Je les aimais comme des parents, c'était un horrible dilemme !!

- Est-ce si horrible de devoir m'embrasser ? Dit Carlisle en riant devant mon expression horrifiée.

Je fis une grimace pour montrer que cela n'avait aucun rapport. Evidemment, tout le monde voudrait embrasser Carlisle, en doutait-il vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… M'exclamais-je.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas ! Dit Esmée, riant toujours.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me murmura.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas te pousser à te vendre… Il avait dit ça avec son sourire en coin. Mais ce qu'ils te préparent, c'est vraiment, vraiment inhumain !!

Aussitôt je me levais, me dirigeais vers Carlisle.

- Je suis désolée… Dis-je devenant rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Bella ! Me répondit-il en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Alors, poussée par une vague de confiance que m'envoyait évidemment Jasper, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, lui se baissa légèrement, et nos lèvres se touchèrent le temps de quelques secondes. Puis je me reculais, encore plus rouge maintenant. Mince, je venais vraiment d'embrasser Carlisle, le père de l'amour de ma vie ? Cet homme qui avait un corps de mannequin, un visage d'ange, des cheveux d'un blond magnifique ?

Edward me ramena à la réalité en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et en embrassant ma joue. Son contact froid apaisant mes rougissements.

- Voilà une soirée qui va donner matière aux fantasmes de Bella !! S'exclama Emmett, hilare.

Tant pis, pensais-je, ma sérénité aura duré 2 secondes…

Et pour couper court aux rires qui venaient de s'élever dans la pièce, Edward me proposa de me ramener chez moi, ce que je me dépêchais d'accepter.

Une fois dans la voiture, il souffla.

- C'était une soirée… Riche en émotions dirons-nous !

Puis il se mit à rire, et je le suivis en me rendant compte qu'il avait complètement raison !

**Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour ce nouveau chapitre… Mais j'ai eu la flemme en fait, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'en suis plus contente que pour les autres en fait, je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusée à torturer Bella !**

**J'espère quand même que je ne suis pas laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme, et que ça vous plaît à vous aussi ! En plus là je viens de remarquer que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres ! XD**

**En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre (car il y en aura bien un !), on retourne aux traditions, un bon vieux film chez les Cullen lol.**

**Voilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, les reviews sont devenus une vraie drogue, c'est génial !! D'ailleurs merci à tout le monde pour ces reviews, voir que vous appréciez mon travail ça me donne carrément envie de continuer !**

**Little-Pirate ! = D**


	4. Le transporteur 3

**Bon, vous avez le droit de m'insulter, je sais, j'ai était très très longue…**

**Mais je ne savais pas quel film prendre, j'ai d'ailleurs vite évincé le film !**

**J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais j'ai quand même voulu poster quelque chose histoire de pas abuser encore plus non plus lol. Enfin bref, je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux !!! Pardonnez-moi pour cette looongue attente !!**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture ! **

Une nouvelle semaine se termine, et un nouveau week-end arrive, c'est ainsi !

Seulement, ce week-end est spécial, en effet, je le passe avec la famille Cullen ! Vous m'avez bien entendu !! Je vais passer la nuit chez l'Adonis qui partage ma vie.

Evidemment, il a été plus que difficile de convaincre Charlie, je suis d'après lui 'trop jeune pour aller dormir chez mon petit ami'… J'ai dû avoir recourt à tous les arguments possibles, allant de mon âge, à ma nature responsable, mais c'est bel et bien quand je lui ai demandé si en fait ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi qu'il refusait de me laisser y aller. Il avait immédiatement accepté, j'avais été assez vexé à cette idée ! Après tout c'est bien moi qui m'étais occupée de ma mère pendant toutes ces années.

Edward était passé me chercher dans la BMW de Rosalie vers 20h, il m'avait pris mon sac et m'avait ouvert la porte, tel le vrai gentleman qu'il était. Il était revenu s'asseoir près de moi avant même que je me sois attachée. Il semblait aussi pressé que moi de me voir passer la nuit chez lui, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons…

- Emmett est complètement euphorique de te voir passer tout le week-end à la maison ! Me dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût. Quant à Alice… N'en parlons pas !! Continua-t-il, avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Pardon ? Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas parler d'Alice ? Je commençais légèrement à regretter, mais le voir me sourire comme ça me fit vite oublier Alice et ses horribles projets ! Il était si beau, si parfait ! Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait… Comment j'avais fait pour qu'il soit fou amoureux de moi, pour qu'il ait besoin de moi, pour qu'il veuille de moi, mais je préférais laisser ses questions à plus tard afin de continuer tranquillement mon admiration.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa rapidement. Je descendais, prudente, je ne voulais pas mal commençais ce week-end, mais aussi apeurée de ce que m'avait préparée Alice, après tout elle pouvait vraiment être imprévisible, avec ses idées saugrenues !

Edward m'attira dans le salon, moi je regardais à droite, puis à gauche. Ce qu'Alice pouvait être effrayante ! C'est une fois Edward partit porter mes affaires dans sa chambre qu'Alice surgit de nulle part, et s'assit à côté de moi. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas pu retenir le cri perçant qui avait franchi ma bouche !! J'avais tellement attendu ce moment que j'avais été encore plus surprise. Jasper arriva quelques secondes après Alice, à vitesse humaine, sûrement pour ne pas m'effrayer, avec un sourire rassurant. Je me sentis rapidement plus calme avec sa proximité. Emmett et Rosalie descendirent ensemble de l'étage, Emmett vint se poster devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres, il me fixait intensément, et je ne pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une teinte rouge devant cette inspection. Un grand sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater !!! Ria-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ! Continua Alice en se levant pour se mettre à côté de son frère.

Je me tournais vers Jasper avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Jasper ! Dis-je d'une toute petite voix. J'ai peur…

- Je sais ! Souri-t-il. Mais je suis désolé, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur leurs actes !

C'est Edward qui vint me sauver de ses deux furies.

- Laissez Bella tranquille ! Vous allez l'effrayer !!!

Et il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Mon cœur allé lâcher, une overdose de bonheur l'avait submergé. Je tirais alors la langue à Jasper, et celui-ci me rendit la pareille. En le voyant faire je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'était assez déroutant de voir Jasper faire ce genre de chose puérile !! Edward ria aussi alors qu'Alice m'amenait un pot de glace.

- Tiens Bella, j'ai vu que ça te ferait plaisir de manger ça ! Souria-t-elle.

Ouuuh ! De la glace, mon péché mignon !! J'attrapais la glace et la cuillère qu'elle me passait, non sans l'avoir remercié évidemment, et me mit à la manger goulûment. Edward me regardait, amusé sûrement par ma gourmandise alors qu'Emmett se plaignait de ces pauvres humains.

- Baaah, c'est répugnant, ça sent tellement mauvais que je n'en donnerais même pas à un chien ! Comment tu peux avaler ça Bella ??

Je lui souriais tandis que Rosalie m'était le DVD en route.

- Comme ça regarde !! Dis-je, moqueuse.

Et là, je pris une cuillère énorme de glace, peut-être même trop grosse pour ma bouche, et engloutis tout d'un coup. Cette sensation de froid était particulièrement désagréable, mais voir la tête d'Emmett à cet instant ne me donnait qu'une envie, continuer.

- Ignoble ! Dit-il, dégoûté.

J'éclatais de rire, bientôt suivi de tous. Et c'est à ce moment là que le film commença. Et la ma réaction les surprit tous, je criais comme une adolescente folle devant Jackson Rathbone.

- LE TRANSPORTEUUUUUUUR !!!

Puis j'éclatais de rire, d'abord heureuse de voir ce film, et ensuite en voyant la tête de mes compagnons.

- Désolée… Répliquais-je, calmée.

Et ce fut leur tour d'exploser de rire, pendant que moi je rougissais, honteuse d'avoir réagi de manière aussi exubérante devant eux. Je noyais ma honte dans ma glace, puis je levais les yeux vers le téléviseur, avide d'apercevoir Jason !

Il était décidément trop adorable dans ses habits de pêcheur !! Et quand il riait, il était tout simplement irrésistible !!

Quant au méchant, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part… Mais où ? Telle était la question…

- Prison Break ! Affirma Jasper.

- Pardon ?? Lui demandais-je, ébahie. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui le télépathe jusqu'au dernière nouvelle.

- Désolé, tu ne connaîtras pas mon secret ! Répondit-il moqueur.

Je retournais donc mon attention vers la télé et c'est à ce moment là qu'une voiture sortit de nulle part, me faisant sursauter.

Alors ça c'était génial ! Bizarrement, mon type de scènes préférées étaient les scènes bien impressionnantes de bagarre, Jason avait tellement la classe !!! Et là, j'étais comblée !!!

- Ridicule ! S'écria Emmett.

- C'est ce que je pensais ! Continua Jasper.

- Pardon ?? M'écriais-je. Mais, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça !!

- Tu veux qu'on te montre ce que c'est de la baston vraiment impressionnante ?? Dit-il, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Non !! Trancha Edward, menaçant.

Emmett soupira tandis que Jason revenait à l'écran de manière très, très intéressante.

Ma mâchoire tomba en le découvrant en caleçon. J'adore ce film !!!

Edward se racla la gorge, je tournais la tête vers lui, rouge de honte.

- Désolée ! Murmurais-je.

Ca devenait décidément une mauvaise habitude de fantasmer sur tout ce qui était mal et divinement beau… En parlant de ça, Edward posa sa main sur ma joue, me faisant le coup de l'irrésistible sourire en coin.

**VIDE**

- Arrête ça Edward !! Gronda Jasper.

Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ??! Edward détourna la tête avec un sourire amusé.

Emmett quand a lui explosa littéralement de rire.

- Idiot !! Marmonnais-je en regardant mes pieds.

- Oh allez Bella, de toute façon tout le monde le sait que tu es incapable de résister à Edward !!

Rosalie ria, moqueuse. Quant à moi j'ouvrais la bouche, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas répliquer sans mentir ! Je refermais donc ma bouche, frustrée, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

- J'ai une idée !!! S'exclama Emmett.

- Non ! Répliqua Edward, catégorique.

- Oh allez, Bella n'est pas une enfant, elle peut prendre ses propres décisions !!

Là, il venait de piquer ma curiosité !!

- Allons Edward, je veux savoir !!

- Non, s'ils te disent à quoi ils veulent jouer, tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière ! Insista Edward.

Alors là, il avait donné le mauvais argument !!

Je me tournais vers Emmett, déterminée.

- Raconte ! Dis-je en souriant

'Tant pis pour toi' marmonna Edward. Les visages d'Emmett et Jasper s'illuminèrent en entendant mes derniers mots.

- Cap ou pas cap ! Dirent-ils tout deux d'une voix.

Oh. Oh. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, non rien du tout, mais prudente, j'acceptais, consciente que si je refusais, ce serait sûrement pire !

- Ok, j'accepte. Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Cap ou pas cap ? Demanda Jasper à un Emmett plus qu'euphorique.

- Cap ! Répondit-il d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'il pensait le 'évidemment' qu'il n'avait pas dit.

- Finit la glace de Bella ! Ordonna-t-il.

Voir le visage d'Emmett se décomposer comme ça, c'était tout simplement hilarant !! C'est en riant que je lui proposais la glace que je n'avais pas finie.

- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, je l'ai presque fini ! Me moquais-je.

Il attrapa le pot, le regarda avec un dégoût plus que visible. Il prit la cuillère et racla le fond du pot, tout, tout doucement, à contre cœur. Il approcha tout doucement la cuillère de sa bouche, il avait visiblement arrêté de respirer, ses yeux reflétaient toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à l'instant. Jasper, à côté de lui jubilait ! Emmett ferma les yeux et avala tout, d'un coup ! Edward éclata de rire, sûrement en réponse aux pensées d'Emmett, puis Jasper le suivit de près. La tête d'Emmett était unique à ce moment ! Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche déformait par une grimace de dégoût, ses sourcils étaient froncés et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait tout ressortir d'un seconde à l'autre.

Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda directement.

- Oooh … Je crois que je vais vomir !

Je riais. Et là son visage se transforma, tout à coup il redevint plus que sérieux.

- Bella, Cap… Ou pas cap ? Finit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Euuuh … Je regardais désespérément Edward, mais celui-ci me répondit par un regard genre 'tu l'as bien cherché !!'. Cap.

- Tu finis la soirée dans le maillot de bain qu'Alice t'a acheté cet après-midi ! Décréta-t-il.

Je fusillais la concernée du regard, elle avait osé me poignarder dans le dos, moi, celle qu'elle prétendait être sa meilleure amie ! Mon œil oui… Rosalie me regarder avec un air de défi dans les yeux, on voyait clairement qu'elle pensait que je n'oserais pas, que je n'en serais pas capable, c'est donc bien déterminée que je montais avec Alice dans sa chambre pour enfiler ce maudit maillot de bain. C'était un joli maillot de bain bleu, qui à mon avis était ridiculement indécent. Je redescendis seule, rouge de honte de faire cela, mais après tout je l'avais bien cherché… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiote parfois !!

Je descendais prudemment, et lorsque j'eus fini de descendre les escaliers, Emmett puis Jasper se mirent à siffler. Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'allais m'asseoir à ma place pendant qu'Edward lançait un regard meurtrier à ses frères. Je posais un oreiller sur moi, pudique, mais Edward le retira et m'examina tranquillement, ignorant ses frères et sœurs à côté de nous.

- Edward ! Lâchais-je, choquée.

Je tentais de récupérer le coussin mais il l'avait gardé, et lorsque que je lui sautais dessus, il se coucha volontairement sur le canapé. Je devins rouge de honte, lui habituellement si prude agissais vraiment bizarrement, mais surtout en présence de sa famille !!! Son sourire s'effaça et il tourna la tête vers Jasper.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça !! Cria-t-il hors de lui.

Il me regarda à nouveau avec un sourire d'excuse et m'aida à me relever, puis posa le coussin sur mes cuisses. J'étais à présent énervé contre Jasper, et je voulais également obtenir ma vengeance personnelle vis-à-vis d'Alice, c'est donc tout naturellement que je demandais cap ou pas cap à Jasper.

- Cap ! Me répondit celui-ci.

Parfait.

- Utilise ton don pour forcer Emmett et Alice à se mettre en maillot de bain, et toi aussi vas te changer !!! Ordonnais-je.

Emmett et Alice éclatèrent de rire devant mon peu d'imagination, puis quelques secondes plus tard, ils montèrent docilement se changer suivi de Jasper. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils étaient tous en maillot de bain, et Alice et Emmett semblaient libres de leurs émotions.

- C'est vrai qu'on est beaucoup plus à l'aise… S'écria ce dernier.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cela lorsque je leur avais demandé de le faire, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient devant, j'étais forcée de constater qu'ils avaient chacun un corps magnifiques, des jambes fermes, le ventre plat, un corps musclé, et avouons-le, ils étaient divinement beau. Je les détaillais ainsi lorsque Emmett me sorti de mes pensées.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ! Dit-il en se caressant le ventre. Moi aussi parfois quand je passe devant un miroir et que je suis nu je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

- STOP ! Hurlèrent Alice, Edward et Jasper à l'unisson.

Moi je riais, ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

- Bella ! Dit Jasper, avec cet horrible sourire qui n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Cap ou pas cap ??

- Cap…

- Envoies une photo de toi en maillot de bain à Mike avec je t'aime écris dessus de ta plus belle écriture.

Pardon ???

- Non !

C'était sorti malgré moi, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi, en fait, je ne pouvais même pas envisager de faire cela !! Je ne l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès !!

Jasper et Emmett sautèrent des canapés, là, ils jubilaient !

- Bella va subir le gage ultime !!! Emmett exultait, ses yeux brillaient, il était vraiment effrayant !!

- A ton tour de pousser la chansonnette Bella !! Cria Jasper.

- Je veux que tu montes sur cette table !!!! M'ordonna Emmett.

Il me montrait la table du salon.

- Ce n'est pas très hygiénique ! Tentais-je.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, Alice riait l'air absente, évidemment elle devait bien rire en me voyant me ridiculiser à ce point…

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour notre hygiène ! Se moqua une voix douce.

NON ! Je connaissais cette voix, je ne voulais pas qu'eux assistent à cette totale humiliation !!

Je me retournais et voyait Carlisle qui aidait Esmée à retirer son manteau dans l'entrée. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous.

- Alors Emmett, quel est ton plan diabolique ? Demanda Carlisle.

Puis il nous détailla un à un, souriant en voyant nos tenues, ou plutôt l'absence tenue !

- Enfin… La suite de ton plan diabolique ! Continua-t-il, malicieux.

- Bella va monter sur cette table et chanter la chanson qu'Alice a prévu.

- Prévu ?? Dis-je ébahie. Alice !!!!

Je me sentais trahie, par ma meilleure amie en plus de cela !!

- Oh aller Bella, je suis désolée mais l'idée d'Emmett était vraiment trop tordante pour s'en priver !

- Tu n'as pas l'air désolée ! Boudais-je.

- Bon, assez tergiversé ! On va employer les grands moyens vu que Mademoiselle fait de la résistance !!! Jasper ?

- Mais avec plaisir mon cher ami !! Sourit Jasper.

Jasper ??

Et là, je me sentie toute calme, je me levais docilement et montais sur la table aidée d'Emmett qui souriait à pleine dent. Une chanson que je connaissais se mit en route. C'était **Take me on the floor **de The Veronicas. Je commençais à chanter, inconsciente de la situation, puis au refrain je me mettais à danser.

- _Take me on the floor_

_I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Je dansais en continuant à chanter, sans faire attention à tout le monde plié en deux en bas de la table. Et là, j'atteignis le summum du ridicule.

- _I wanna kiss a girl_

Je pointais du doigt Alice qui vint à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde et déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _I wanna kiss a boy_

Je pointais du doigt Edward qui vint à moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, lui m'embrassa de façon beaucoup plus osé que sa sœur, laissant ses mains se balader sur mon dos nu, et me lâcha, mais resta près de moi alors que je continuais à danser et chanter comme une folle. A vrai dire je m'amusais beaucoup ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas !!!

La chanson se termina et je me sentis peu à peu revenir à moi.

OH MON DIEU !!! J'avais osé faire ça !?!

Je regardais la table et attrapais un bougeoir que je balançais sur Jasper.

- Tu n'es qu'un… Criais-je.

Mais la main d'Edward m'arrêta avant que je ne prononce l'impardonnable devant ses propres parents. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant ma colère. Mes joues étaient en feu, à un tel point que ça en devenait douloureux.

Une personne en particulier rigolait, Emmett. Je pinçais les lèvres pour me calmer.

- Je me vengerais et ma vengeance sera terrible !!

J'allais sauter de la table quand Carlisle me tendit une main pour m'aider, c'est vrai que me connaissant, sauter ne serait sûrement pas la meilleure solution ! J'attrapais sa main, ne voulant surtout pas croiser son regard. Je descendais prudemment mais fut contrainte de le regarder lorsqu'il m'empêcha de justesse de me briser le crâne contre le sol. Etonnement, son regard ne contenait aucune trace de moquerie, juste de la compassion pour cette horrible situation que ses horribles enfants m'avaient fait subir.

Me voir manquer de tomber n'avait fait qu'augmenter le volume des rires derrière moi. Je montais donc précipitamment les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward.

**Alors, pas trop déçu(e) ? = /**

**Bon, rassurez-vous, le prochain (car il y en aura un lol) sera mieux !! Là je trouve j'ai un peu abusé… Mais en plus je regardais le transporteur 3, alors je n'étais pas vraiment bien concentrée ptdrrrrr !!**

**En tout cas laissez-moi vos avis ça me fait toujours ENORMEMENT plaisir !!**

**Sachez que le prochain sera sur la suite du week-end de notre chère Bella !**

**Et si je puis me permettre, je vous conseil fortement de lire les fictions qui sont dans mes favorites ! Elles sont toutes génialissimes !!! = D**

**Bonne journée !!**

**Little-Pirate.**


	5. Un sacré dimanche

**Bon ! Je préviens dès maintenant, il est pas spécialement drôle, je me suis un peu amusée à raconter leur vie, oui oui je sais vous devez me détester, j'abuse, c'est censé être drôle…**

**Mais il faut que je trouve un sujet qui m'inspire !!! Et je n'en trouve pas…**

**Ah oui et … MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos reviews ! C'est fabuleux ! Ce qui est d'ailleurs encore plus fantastiques c'est de voir que vous appréciez mon travail alors que même moi je ne l'aime pas XD. Alors un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous pour vos reviews, vos ajouts dans les alertes… C'est assez cool pour mon égo ! XD**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Et j'espère vraiment que le prochain sera plus réussit niveau humour (désolée encore…)**

**4 – Un sacré dimanche**

Je me réveillais doucement, la lumière s'imposant de plus en plus malgré mes paupières fermées. Je savais qu'il était là, tout près de moi. Je savais qu'il attendait que je me réveille, mais j'avais la ferme attention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il n'était pas question qu'il me touche, j'allais aujourd'hui même lui faire apprécier ce que cela faisait de se faire rejeter encore, et encore, et encore… Car je devais me l'avouer à moi-même, cela commençait doucement à me froisser cette histoire de limites !

Il dut s'apercevoir que j'étais éveillée car il caressa légèrement mes cheveux, je soupirais. Il avait malgré moi ce satané pouvoir sur ma petite personne, j'étais sensible au moindre touché, au moindre regard, à la moindre parole… Je le détestais !!

J'ouvrais imperceptiblement mes yeux pour le voir m'observer en souriant. Et ce maudit sourire, angélique et pourtant si provoquant, il le faisait exprès, j'en étais certaine, il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et il en abusé !

Je fronçais les sourcils, énervée, et il m'imita rapidement en voyant l'humeur dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il n'allait quand même pas m'en vouloir d'être vexée !!

Je repoussais les couvertures violemment et me lever rapidement en allant directement vers la porte fermée de sa chambre, mais il s'y trouva avant moi et me barra le passage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas, idiot !!! _Pensais-je amèrement.

- Je suis affamée… Répondis-je simplement.

Je lui sortis le plus horrible des sourires forcés et il se décala doucement en plissant légèrement les yeux. Puis il m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Je passais en soufflant pour lui montrer que cela m'impressionné pas du tout, bien que dans le fond c'était le contraire total.

Je descendis doucement les escaliers, je ne voulais vraiment, mais vraiment pas me ridiculiser en tombant alors que je voulais le refroidir. J'allais directement dans la cuisine où je trouvais Esmée en train de faire des crêpes. Je souris en croisant son regard.

- Bonjour Bella ! Sourit-il.

- Bonjour Esmée !! Répondis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je tournais mon regard vers Edward qui me regardait avec un air de dire 'et moi j'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour ?'. J'attrapais une crêpe et la tartinais de nutella. Je croquais d'abord une première fois. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant de contentement.

- Ces crêpes sont délicieuses Esmée ! La félicitais-je.

- Merci ! Dit-elle en riant. Je n'attendais pas une telle réaction, mais tu m'en vois ravie !! A vrai dire, je suis ravie de pouvoir cuisiner, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Elle insista sur le 'tellement', ce qui me fit sourire.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama la douce voix d'Alice. Ca va être de notre faute maintenant…

Elle entra, suivie de près par Jasper qui regarda immédiatement Edward, en effet, il avait l'air plus que morose… Tant mieux !!

Je finis ma crêpe pendant qu'Alice discutait avec Esmée de sa sortie avec Carlisle de la journée. Je souriais. Ce couple était tellement parfait…

- Dis-moi Bella…

Je me tournais vers Jasper qui me sondait de son regard perçant.

- Mmh ? Je levais les yeux vers lui, un air totalement désintéressée par ce qu'il avait l'intention de me dire, je savais parfaitement qu'il prenait le parti d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je te sens… Tendue ! Continua-t-il.

- Oh, vraiment ? Demandais-je, l'air faussement surprise.

Il éclata de rire, son rire était hypnotisant, presque autant que celui d'Edward, sauf que le sien était assez… Effrayant !

- Oh allez Bella, tu ne sais déjà pas mentir, mais en plus en ce moment tu irradies de colère !! S'écria Alice. Je ne suis pas Jasper, mais la lueur assassine dans tes yeux parle pour toi !!

- Oh, vraiment ? Répétais-je.

- Bellaaaa !!! Gémit Edward. Que se passe-t-il ??

Il avait l'air profondément préoccupé. Mais je ne voulais pas craquée, j'étais plus forte que ce qu'il croyait !

- Elle est blessée ! Dit soudainement Jasper.

- NON ! Criais-je.

- Oh !! La menteuse, elle est amoure… Chantonna Alice.

- Arrête avec ces idioties ! Je ne suis pas blessée, je vais très bien, j'étais juste affamée, et maintenant j'ai envie de prendre une douche ! Continuais-je sur le même ton.

- Oh oh !! J'arrive au mauvais moment j'ai l'impression… Sourit Emmett. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle va avoir sa – il fit signe un guillemets avec ses doigts – mauvaise période féminine ?

Je fulminais, j'avais envie de lui faire manger l'assiette. Je partis vers la chambre d'Edward en grognant, exaspérée par son attitude enfantine.

- Oh allez Bella, je blaguais ! S'écria Emmett en rigolant.

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre et la fermait avec force. J'allais vers mon sac et l'ouvris violemment. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que la porte n'avait pas claqué… Même pas un petit 'clac'. Je me tournais, Edward était là, devant la porte avec un air de chien battu à briser le cœur du pire tyran, comme moi.

- Bella… Murmura-t-il.

- Non Edward, je ne veux pas entendre que tu es désolé ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu n'y peux rien, que c'est pour moi !! Je n'en ai rien à faire, moi je n'ai PAS besoin de limite ! Tu… Je… Je criais à présent.

- Quoi ? Il leva ses paumes en l'air pour me stopper dans ma tirade. Tu... Tu me fais tout ce cinéma parce qu'hier je t'ai repoussé ? Son ton était moqueur.

- Non !!!

Mes yeux se remplirent d'eux-mêmes de chaudes larmes. Je me tournais pour ne pas qu'il le voit.

- Allons Bella… Sa voix s'était faite plus douce. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi le problème ! C'est moi le problème.

- Je ne veux plus en parler, désolée ! J'attrapais mes affaires et fonçais dans la salle de bains. Je pris une douche brûlante ; j'étais bien, détendue, paisible. A vrai dire, je ne pensais même plus à cet idiot et ses règles ! Ce n'était pas ma faute après tout s'il ne me trouvait pas aussi merveilleuse que ses sœurs, ce n'était pas ma faute si je n'avais pas ce corps de déesse !!!

Bref, je m'égarais, et cette douche ne me détendait plus du tout…

Je sortis et passais une serviette autour de moi. Je posais ma main sur le meuble où j'avais posé mes vêtements et tâtonnais pendant que je resserrais un peu plus la serviette. Et plus je tâtonnais, plus je paniquais. En effet, rien ne vint interrompre ma caresse sur le meuble, et là, je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Ils n'auraient jamais osé faire cela, et quand bien même ils aient osé, Edward ne les aurait jamais laissé faire !

Et pourtant, ils l'avaient fait, c'était la triste vérité qui s'imposait à moi en cet instant…

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et utilisais celles-ci pour me saucissonner dans ma serviette, qui à vrai dire était assez petite maintenant que j'y pensais… Je tentais de la descendre au moins des 20 petits centimètres pour cacher mes genoux, mais soyons réalistes, si je faisais ça, je m'exposais encore plus !

C'est donc rouge de honte que j'apparaissais en bas des escaliers. Ils faisaient tous semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu descendre, mais je pouvais voir aux mines réjouies qu'ils affichaient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas innocents dans le mauvais coup ! Emmett et Jasper jouaient à la console, Edward les regardait, tranquillement allongé dans le canapé (pour ne pas dire affaler).

Je me raclais la gorge, leur montrant que j'étais là, bien que j'étais persuadé qu'ils le savaient déjà ! Edward fut pourtant le seul à tourner la tête vers moi, et ne parût pas le moins du monde surprit par ma tenue, ou plutôt l'absence de tenue. Non, c'est en fait ce petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant qui vint se loger sur son petit visage d'ange.

- Tiens, te revoilà ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Visiblement ! Répondis-je naturellement.

_Ils veulent jouer à ça ?_ J'avançais vers le canapé où Edward était installé et m'asseyait près de lui. Il recula vite voyant que j'étais encore toute humide.

- Oups !! Dis-je en gloussant comme une idiote. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment pu bien me sécher, mais je suis certaine que ça ne dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'approchais doucement de lui avec un sourire machiavélique. Il dut deviner mon projet car il sauta avec agilité du canapé.

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Alice !! S'excusa-t-il.

Je souriais, ainsi il n'avait même pas le courage de m'affronter, intéressant !

Je m'approchais donc doucement d'Emmett qui était assis par terre, près du canapé. Je posais une jambe sur son épaule, puis posais l'autre sur celle-ci en souriant.

- A l'aise Bella ? Demanda le concerné.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Soupirais-je. En fait, vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je crois qu'il y a des voleurs ici ! Murmurais-je.

Des voleurs ?? S'exclama Jasper, faussement choqué, sans pour autant quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Oui, ils m'ont pris mes vêtements, vous y croyez ?

- Noooooooooon !!! S'écria Emmett, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, mais bon, s'ils croient me déstabiliser, ils ont tord ! D'ailleurs je vais leur montrer de suite que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne matérialiste qui a absolument besoin de vêtement pour survivre !!

Je me levais et alors que je commençais à défaire le nœud de ma serviette, six mains s'enroulèrent autour des miennes. Je levais les yeux pour voir le regard choqué d'Emmett, celui amusé de Jasper et celui complètement effaré d'Edward.

- Bien ! Dis-je, fier d'avoir enfin entièrement leur attention. Maintenant que vous savez que je ne rigole pas, j'exige qu'on me rende mes vêtements immédiatement !!! Ordonnais-je.

- Tu exiges ? Demanda Jasper, les yeux ronds.

- Elle exige ! Confirma Emmett.

- N'est-elle pas au courant que les humains osent rarement s'exprimer ainsi lorsqu'ils nous parlent ? Continua Jasper, comme s'il était en pleine conversation mondaine.

- Il faudrait sûrement lui montrer pourquoi… Continua Emmett.

Bon, ce petit jeu de m'ignorer avait assez duré, et il commençait à me taper sur le système !!

- Bella, vient !! Entendais-je Alice crier de l'étage.

Je les regardais tous les trois, je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

- Monte, elle va te donner des vêtements ! Dis Edward en embrassant ma joue.

Je me dépêchais de monter, Alice m'attendait à l'entrée de sa chambre, et à peine j'arrivais qu'elle m'attira à l'intérieur.

- Tout est dans la salle de bain, tu n'as qu'à t'habiller, je t'attends en bas, ne traîne pas !!

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla aussi vite que j'étais arrivée !

- D'accord… Marmonnais-je.

**

Cinq minutes je réapparaissais, affublée des vêtements plus que provocants d'Alice.

- Alice, je suis horriblement vulgaire !! M'écriais-je.

Je descendais et trouvais toutes les têtes tournées vers moi ce qui me fit instantanément rougir. Alice s'approcha de moi en tapant des mains.

- Non Bella, tu es très belle !!

Elle m'avait passé un tout, tout, **tout **petit short noir et un chemisier à carreaux bleu marine et blanc.

Edward fut près de moi en un clin d'œil et m'observa longuement.

- Je te trouve… Scandaleusement indécente, tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'être aussi tentante ! *

Le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues alors qu'Emmett ricanait comme un idiot avec Jasper, Alice continuait à taper dans ses mains, telle une enfant.

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser les brûlures sur mes joues. Je lui souris timidement, il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa, tout d'abord doucement, un baiser assez chaste, comme à son habitude, puis ensuite avec plus de fougue alors que sa main passée doucement dans mon dos. Quand à moi ? La réaction habituelle, je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'approcher toujours plus de moi alors que j'haletais.

Je ne me rappelais même plus pourquoi je faisais la tête quelques heures auparavant… Ah si, le rejet. J'allais maintenant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Cette vengeance que j'avais tant attendue ce présentée devant moi sur un plateau d'argent.

Je déroulais mes bras et reculais, un sourire d'excuse collé aux lèvres. Il me fixa choqué de mon geste, c'était bel et bien la première fois que je le repoussais.

- Excuse-moi mais… Je le regardais fixement pour bien qu'il comprenne le message. J'ai des limites, tu comprends ?

Il me sourit, ayant bien comprit à quel jeu je voulais jouer. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me renversa, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon cou et y déposa d'irrésistibles baisers qui me faisaient totalement perdre la tête. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il me remis sur pieds en souriant et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Moi ? Je restais debout, là, comme une idiote. J'étais assez choquée qu'il veuille se prendre à ce petit jeu. Après quelques secondes dans les nuages, je retombais sur terre. Emmett me regardait, et alors que je reprenais peu à peu conscience, il éclata de rire.

- Bah dis donc, ça doit être une sacrée expérience d'embrasser Edward… Il me fit un clin d'œil complice. Moi aussi je veux tester !!

Ils se moquèrent tous de moi alors que j'allais m'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé où Edward était assis. Je leur tirais la langue, geste complètement puérile qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur hilarité. Je soupirais et posais mes jambes le long du canapé en fixant la partie de course de voiture qu'Emmett et Jasper reprenait.

- Pssst !

Je me tournais vers Edward qui avait émis ce son plus qu'impoli. Il m'ouvrit ses bras en invitation que je refusais en souriant, me tournant à nouveau vers la télé. C'est alors que tout se passa très vite. Il m'attira à lui par la cheville, et moi, je me laissais traîner alors qu'il me posait sur ses genoux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant, ce qu'il était craquant…

Mon estomac me rappela alors ma malheureuse condition d'humaine en se manifestant de manière plus que féminine. Emmett éclata de rire.

- C'est vraiment très distinguée ma très chère Bella !! Dit-il d'un ton qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Excusez-moi, s'il le pouvait, mon estomac vous répondrait d'aller vous faire voir !

Edward me souleva et me posa sur mes pieds, puis m'entraîna vers la cuisine en riant. J'attrapais une boîte de ravioli dont je mis le contenu dans une casserole. Puis je montais sur le plan de travail en observant la casserole. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je rêvassais, la sauce avait commençait a bouillir, je remuais rapidement le tout et me tournais vers Edward.

Celui-ci était tranquillement installé, ses mains derrière son dos, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur opposé et avait son regard fixé sur mes jambes. Un sourire s'étirait sur son beau visage alors que moi je rougissais comme une tomate.

- Edwaaard ! M'exclamais-je, choqué qu'il fasse cela.

Il s'approcha de moi en riant et posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail, afin de m'avoir comme prisonnière. Je lui souris alors qu'il alla cacher sa tête dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es… Ravissante ! Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

Je rougis d'avantage. Sa technique pour me mettre à l'aise était vraiment inefficace…

C'est alors que Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la cuisine, je repoussais gentiment Edward, histoire qu'il ne commence pas à m'embrasser déraisonnablement en s'arrachant son te… Je divague là, nan ?

Je tombais rapidement sur mes pieds et arrêtais la cuisson. Je posais le tout dans une assiette et commençais à manger sous le regard captivé d'Edward, ennuyé de Jasper et amusé d'Emmett.

- Beurk, c'est repoussant !! S'écria d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Je le regardais en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je.

- Vraiment !

Je regardais sa chemise blanche, et avant qu'il comprenne ce que je faisais, j'attrapais un ravioli et lui jetais dessus. J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa tête figée d'horreur. Je m'approchais de lui doucement, et pointait sa chemise.

- Oups, regarde tu as une tâche.

Il baissa docilement la tête.

- Pistache ! Criais-je en tapant son nez.

J'éclatais de rire. Moi aussi je pouvais me montrer puéril avec mes jeux idiots. Edward et Jasper aussi riaient devant l'incrédulité d'Emmett. Ce dernier me lança d'ailleurs un regard assassin. Puis il se jeta sur mon assiette et avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, mon visage était maculé de sauce tomate. Il me regarda en riant, puis cria.

- PISTACHE !!

En cognant mon nez, évidemment pour lui ça avait dû être avec une force modéré, pour ne pas dire faible, mais lorsque j'entendis mon os craqué, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer. Jasper sortit immédiatement, au cas où… Mais je ne sentais pas de sang, non, j'avais juste le nez engourdi, et j'avais mal aussi !

Je tenais toujours mon nez dans mes mains quand je revenais dans le salon. En me voyant, Alice éclata de rire.

- Bella, tu es époustouflante, et pour une fois que ce n'est pas ta faute que tu ressembles à une tomate… Se moqua-t-elle.

- Laisse la tranquille !! Intervint Edward.

- Tu parles d'une amie… Dis-je en me retournant vers Edward. Aïe… Me plaignis-je.

Emmett qui nous avait suivit arriva, un air affreusement coupable sur le visage.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal !! S'excusa-t-il.

- Je m'en doute, sinon je n'aurais plus de nez ! Blaguais-je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras te faire pardonner à divers reprises dans l'avenir ! Le taquinais-je.

- Saches ma chère Bella que je resterait fidèle à Rosalie quoi qu'il arrive, je te résisterais ! Récita-t-il solennellement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérait.

- Je te réserve bien pire que cela…

- Il existe pire ? Dit Jasper qui était revenu.

Je lui tirais la langue, et il fit de même.

C'est à ce moment que Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent, main dans la main, un grand sourire illuminait leur visage. Dès qu'elle me vit, Esmée arriva près de moi.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- C'est n'est pas si grave !! La rassurais-je, bien qu'en fait je n'en savais rien, et que dans le fond je souffrais plus que je n'acceptais de le montrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait subir ? S'écria Esmée en retirant un peu de sauce tomate de mon visage.

Carlisle s'était approché de moi, il attrapa mon visage et tâtonna doucement mon nez. Mince, ses doigts froids étaient un véritable don, je fermais les yeux.

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

- Un peu… Avouais-je. Mais le froid enlève un peu la douleur !!

- Bien, qui a fait ça ? Demanda Carlisle. Et je veux une réponse maintenant, ou bien les conséquences seront terribles pour chacun d'entre vous !!

Je frissonnais. Entendre Carlisle proliférer des menaces n'était vraiment pas habituel, mais quand il s'y mettait il pouvait être assez effrayant, voir même très…

- C'est moi… Soupira Emmett la tête baissée.

- D'accord, alors Emmett tu vas poser doucement tes doigts sur le nez de Bella, et tu le feras à chaque fois dès qu'elle en aura besoin !! Ordonna-t-il.

Ma jubilation atteignait son paroxysme. Je sourirais jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Emmett… L'appelais-je innocemment. J'en ai besoiiin ! Chantonnais-je en riant.

Carlisle s'éloigna de moi alors qu'Emmett vint prendre sa place.

- Oulala… Tes doigts ne sont vraiment pas doux, il faudra penser à mettre de la crème pour ne pas abîmer encore plus mon petit nez ! Souriais-je.

Jasper et Edward se tenait les côtes tellement ils riaient.

- Bon, on te ramène ? Implora Emmett.

- Oui ! Dit finalement Edward.

- Quoi ? NON ! Regardez mon visage ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !! Je suis habillée comme une prostituée !!

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage d'Emmett.

- Mais non enfin, tu es ra-vi-ssante !! Il détachait chaque syllabe, pour me narguer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous éviterons de te montrer au monde extérieur !! S'esclaffa Edward.

- Si vous faites ça, je vous jure que ma vengeance sera TERRIBLE !!! M'écriais-je.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de moi, Emmett m'attrapa par la taille et me posa sous son bras, comme s'il portait un cahier, sans que cela ne lui demande aucun effort.

- J'attends de voir ça… Se moqua-t-il.

Bien… Ils allaient le regretter !!

*** Je remets ce petit passage un peu modifié parce que j'ai tout simplement adoré ce passage dans le tome 1 = D**

**Et bien donc voilà, c'est la fin !!! = D**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !!**

**Bisous et bonne nuit à tous lol**

**Little-pirate.**


	6. Question de vertu

**Retour des situations loufoques pour notre pauvre Bella adorée !**

**Là vous pouvez pas dire que je me moque de vous, c'est le plus long des chapitres ! Mdrrr. J'ai voulu vous montrer que non, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction !**

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse profiter de ce cinquième chapitre !!**

**5 – Question de vertu**

Alice éclata de rire.

- Allez Bella, arrête de faire cette tête ! On va bien s'amuser ! Et promis ce soir on regardera le film que toi tu veux !! Ria-t-elle.

Je soupirais, bien sûr, elle ça ne l'a dérangeait pas.

- Je ne vais pas arrêter de tomber, en plus tu m'as « faite belle » pour rien !! _Comme si ça m'importait réellement… _Et je ne vais pas arrêter de tomber, de me salir, de me faire mal, tu me connais !! Me plaignais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, chose que je détestais vu qu'elle était au volant de la splendide BMW de Rosalie, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella ! Sourit-elle. J'ai pensé à tout !

Et elle tapota sa tempe doucement. Rien de tel pour m'inquiéter…

- On arrive dans 2 minutes et 37 secondes ! M'informa-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, et puis regarde moi cette tenue d'aventurière, impossible qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Je soupirais à nouveau. En effet, j'avais vraiment l'air d'une aventurière pensais-je en souriant. Elle m'avait passé des sous-vêtements bleus foncés – pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ils étaient assez jolis, alors je n'ai pas protesté ! -, un pantacourt kaki et une chemisette noire. Elle m'avait également acheté des baskets blanches. Et oui, je n'avais encore une fois pas pu freiner sa folie…

- On arrive ! Dit-elle.

L'endroit était… Boisé ! Carlisle, Edward, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper et même Rosalie, ils étaient tous là, pour se moquer soyez-en sûr ! Emmett et Jasper affichaient de grands sourires victorieux. Je n'avais pas pu dire oui, c'est vrai que j'y étais allé assez fort avec ma vengeance. Je descendis avec Alice, et à peine avais-je posé les pieds qu'Edward m'enlaçait tendrement. Je soupirais d'aise, il était si parfait !

- Bon les amoureux ! Que le combat commence !! S'écria Emmett.

- Le premier en haut de cette petite montagne, il montra une ENORME montagne, aura gagné ! Continua Jasper en souriant.

- Bon on fait les équipes ! Je prends Rosalie ! Il lança un clin d'œil aguicheur à Rosalie. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, blasée.

- Moi Alice !! Dis-je, en souriant diaboliquement.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, la bouche entrouverte. Edward me regardait également, choqué. Alice éclata de rire.

- Bella… Me réprimanda-t-elle. Je crois que tu as assez embêté Jasper pour la semaine non ?

Je lui souris et pris Edward dans mes bras.

- Oui c'est vrai… Murmurais-je. Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais prendre ce qui reste…

Je regardais vers Carlisle et Esmée avec un regard joueur, ils se tenaient la main en souriant. Puis je tournais la tête vers Edward et soupirais.

- Bon… Je lui jetais un regard contrarié. Je prends Edward !

Jasper et Emmett éclatèrent de rire. Edward lui semblait vexé.

- Excuse-moi de n'être que moi ! Dit-il. Puisque c'est comme ça je pars devant !

Il se libéra de mon emprise et partit doucement vers la forêt alors que chaque groupe partait de son côté. J'éclatais de rire en lui courant après.

- Edwaaaard ! Riais-je.

Alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je me pris le pied dans une racine. Je fonçais vers le sol assez rapidement, je mis mes bras devant moi pour ralentir ma chute mais celle-ci ne vint pas ! Au lieu de ça, deux bras m'entouraient la taille. Il me remit sur pieds et je me tournais vers lui. Son petit sourire en coin était réapparu.

- Tu me pardonnes ? M'enquis-je.

Il observa le ciel couvert de nuage quelques instants puis finit par ancrer son regard au mien.

- Absolument !

Il avait un air de conspirateur collé sur le visage. Il m'embrassa tendrement, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et dès alors que je sentais mon esprit s'en allait loin, il recula son visage en souriant innocemment, déposa un baiser très chaste sur mes lèvres et reparti vers la forêt. J'étais en plein délire ! Venait-il vraiment de se comporter de cette façon aussi puérile ! Visiblement oui… Il se tourna vers moi.

- Et bien ! Tu viens ? Si on commence comme ça on est certain de perdre…

- Comme si on avait une chance de gagner ! Marmonnais-je.

Je courrais jusqu'à sa hauteur et nous pénétrâmes sous les bois. Edward se comportait comme d'habitude, en vrai gentleman ! Il m'aidait à escalader les troncs, les rochers ou bien les coins glissant, il débarrassait le chemin de toutes les racines susceptibles de me vouloir du mal… Quant à moi, je m'obstinais à bouder ! J'avais l'horrible impression d'être son jouet. Alors qu'il me proposait sa main pour m'aider à escalader un tronc où la mousse s'épanouissait, je tournais stupidement la tête et essayais seule. Il dût comprendre le message puisqu'il se retourna sans rien dire.

Pourquoi stupidement ? Parce que j'ai beau avoir le plus merveilleux des hommes avec moi, je reste Bella ! Alors que je montais sur le tronc, je sentis mon pied d'appui glisser sur la mousse humide.

Je poussais un cri alors que je tombais en arrière. Edward tenta d'attraper ma main mais au même moment, dans une vaine tentative pour retrouver mon équilibre, je la levais au dessus de ma tête. Il attrapa ma chemise mais celle-ci se déchira, et alors que je tombais, il disparut ! Je fermais les yeux, prête à recevoir le choc, mais rien ne vînt, encore une fois !

J'ouvrais les yeux pour fixer Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Seulement, sur l'instant, il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant, et en voyant qu'il fixait ma chemise déchirée, dévoilant le magnifique sous-vêtement qu'Alice m'avait offert ainsi que ma peau blanche, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être choquée, mais surtout très flattée.

- Edward ! Le réprimandais-je.

Aussitôt il releva les yeux sur mon visage, et je suis certaine que si cela avait été possible, il aurait rougi !

Il me reposa au sol et murmurant un faible 'désolé', puis il resta immobile à me regarder dans les yeux, pendant que moi je devais ressembler à une tomate.

- Tu… Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh… Euh, Non ! Tu veux ma chemise ?

Je souris. Oh que oui !!! Mais je ne voulais pas paraître pour une désespérée, je lui répondis donc du ton le plus indifférent et nonchalant possible.

- Oui !

Alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, j'enlevais la mienne. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me fixa, il semblait hésiter. Il me tendit sa chemise que j'attrapais et passais. Alors que je commençais à attraper les premiers boutons pour les attacher, il passa une main dans mon dos et m'attira vers lui.

Je relevais les yeux sur son visage, cette fois choquée. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur que j'avais rarement vue, l'envie. Il passa son autre bras et m'enserra la taille et me collant contre son torse froid.

- Tu me rends fou Bella !

J'étais perdue ! A la fois flattée et gênée de me retrouver complètement exposé à son regard.

- Et dire que ce n'est pas fait exprès…

J'avais envie de me frapper devant ma stupide tentative d'humour.

Puis, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais certainement pas, il m'embrassa avec passion.

_Ah bah enfin ! _Pensais-je, maintenant heureuse.

J'agrippais ses cheveux et alors que lui caresser doucement mon dos. Mais après avoir eu une soudaine révélation, il me relâcha immédiatement, haletant. Il se recula en secouant la tête, alors que moi, je restais devant lui, trop choquée et frustrée pour bouger.

- Bella, tu aurais dû me repousser ! Grogna-t-il.

- Mais peut-être n'avais-je pas envie ?! Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense !

Je m'énervais et reboutonnais la chemise de laquelle s'échapper la douce odeur de mon Adonis. Mais non ! Ca n'allait pas me faire craquer ! Je repris la marche avec un rythme acharné et marmonnant.

- Ce que tu en penses… Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Tout ça pour une stupide question de vertu ! Même pas la mienne en plus ! Alors ça c'est quand même la meilleure ! Je dois être la seule cruche sur Terre qui se voit repousser à chaque tentative d'approche par son petit ami…

Edward était passé devant moi, silencieux, pour me montrer le chemin. Je levais les yeux pour voir le traître, et au même moment je réalisais qu'il était torse nu maintenant. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être une adolescente bourrée d'hormones devant une pub pour un parfum avec un mannequin au physique plus que parfait ! Son dos était une véritable œuvre d'art ! Chaque muscle se définissait parfaitement, il avait un corps d'athlète ! Et encore… Je suis certaine que très peu d'athlète devait atteindre cette perfection absolue !

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, après avoir trébuchais encore plus que la moyenne – mes yeux étant surtout fixé sur Edward… - nous arrivâmes enfin au point de rendez-vous où Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà présents. Un coup d'œil vers ma droite m'apprit qu'Alice et Jasper arrivaient en même temps que nous. Ce dernier fixant Jasper avec une expression impénétrable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward ? Demanda Emmett en remarquant la tenue de son frère. Tu t'es fait attaquée par une femelle Homo Sapiens en furie ? Il souleva ses sourcils de manière suggestive et complètement ridicule.

Je grognais d'agacement contre cet idiot alors qu'Edward ignorait sa question.

- Bon ! On rentre ? Bella doit être fatiguée ! Et Edward à l'air d'avoir besoin de se rhabiller ! Dis Carlisle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son fils.

Emmett attrapa la chemise que je tenais depuis tout à l'heure dans ma main et l'observa quelques secondes avant que lui et Jasper n'éclatent de rire pendant que moi je rougissais furieusement.

- Alors là !! Va falloir que tu nous expliques ! Dis Jasper en riant. C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant ma chemise. T'as tenté un strip-tease qui a mal tourné ? Et après sa réflexion puérile, il m'envoya un clin d'œil joueur.

- Pas du tout ! J'ai failli tomber, Edward n'a pas réussi à m'attraper alors il a malencontreusement attrapé ma chemise mais elle n'a pas tenue !

Tous éclatèrent de rire sans retenue. Même Esmée et Carlisle, eux pourtant si discrets. Même Rosalie !! Edward semblait lui très gêné.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité collective soudaine.

- Oh ma petite Bella, si naïve et innocente ! Dit Alice en riant.

Là, je fronçais les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Bella, tu sous-estimes vraiment nos capacités ! Dit Jasper, hilare.

- Hein ?

- DEUX ! Cria Emmett, replongeant dans un fou rire encore pire.

- Bella ! Il n'avait qu'à te retenir par la main ! Dit Jasper en fixant Edward, celui-ci de plus en plus gêné.

- Mais il n'a pas pu, je n'arrêtais pas de bouger !! Le défendis-je malgré mes résolutions de le bouder un bon moment.

- Bella, j'ai vu la scène ! Dit Alice, prenant la parole pour que Jasper puisse rire librement. Si j'avais été lui, je t'aurais attrapée sans t'arracher aucun vêtement… Continua-t-elle en me lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui était concentré sur une pierre visiblement très intéressante. Je pointais mon doigt vers lui en criant.

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Et après tu oses dire que c'est MOI qui mets en péril TA vertu ??

Je bouillais de l'intérieur. Puis là, je réalisais ce qu'Alice venait de dire. Je me tournais immédiatement vers elle, la pointant à son tour de mon doigt très menaçant.

- Et toi ! Tu avais tout prévu, tout vu !!! M'écriais-je.

Je grognais de frustration, j'avais envie de les tuer tous les deux.

- Bon, on devrait y aller avant que la situation dégénère ! Dit Jasper le sage. Bella va finir par nous sauter à la gorge ! Précisa-t-il d'une voix pleine d'ironie. On court ? Demanda-t-il.

Carlisle opina. Edward s'approcha de moi pour me faire monter sur son dos mais je tournais la tête.

- Pas question ! Je préfère encore descendre sur les fesses plutôt que de monter sur toi !

Alice s'approcha alors de moi.

- Et toi non plus, Melle la traître !

Elle éclata de rire en haussant les épaules. Emmett s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai rien fait moiii ! Chantonna-t-il alors qu'il se retournait pour que je lui grimpe dessus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'allais descendre à pieds, même s'il fallait pour ça que je rampe !

- Hey ! Tu pourrais quand même me faire ce plaisir sachant que ce que tu m'as fait cette semaine ! Insista-t-il.

Je rougis instantanément. C'est vrai que ma vengeance n'avait pas était très correcte… J'avais fait courir une rumeur sur l'impressionnant Emmett ; j'avais dit qu'il se dopait aux stéroïdes, et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait une carrure pareille ! Evidemment, j'avais fait passé cela par Jessica en faisant croire que moi-même j'avais entendu ça. Emmett ne s'en était pas tiré sans ennuis, en effet, cette rumeur avait atterri directement dans le bureau du principal lui-même qui avait convoqué Emmett et Carlisle. Carlisle avait dû soutenir que son fils n'était pas un drogué pour qu'Emmett n'aille pas en cure ! Je m'étais excusée le soir même, leur expliquant que c'était moi qui avais fait cela, et ils eurent une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout ! Ils s'étaient tous mis à rire ! Emmett avait finalement décrété qu'il l'avait bien mérité ! Moi ? Je m'en sortais sans rien !!

Je soupirais donc en m'approchant d'Emmett. Je sautais sur ses épaules sans cérémonie. Il haleta quand j'atterris sur son dos.

- Wouah ! C'est vrai Ed qu'elle est pas toute légère !! Dit-il.

Je lui donnais une petite claque sur la tête avant de me cramponner à son cou, puis il sauta avant de s'élancer à toutes vitesses alors que je m'accrochais à son dos comme une perdue. Je fermais les yeux en cours de route, ne pouvant plus supporter cette sensation. D'ailleurs Emmett était beaucoup moins délicat que son plus jeune frère, il courrait plus comme une gazelle… En sautillant ! Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis compte qu'on était arrêté que lorsque qu'Emmett s'écria.

- Ca commence à devenir une habitude, tu es folle de moi, un jour il faudra que tu ouvres les yeux pour te rendre compte que tu n'aimes pas Edward… Je suis désolée mon vieux !

J'ouvrais les yeux alors qu'Emmett avait décrochait mes jambes. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol.

- Bon ! Bella, tu montes avec moi ? Demanda Emmett tout content.

- Ok ! Dis-je en riant. Je ne voulais pas passer tout un trajet avec Edward seuls, j'avais encore du mal à digérer le fait qu'il joue avec ma patience, et il dû le ressentir car il alla dit d'un air nonchalant.

- Je vais aller chasser avant de rentrer, à tout à l'heure Bella ! Dit-il d'un ton à briser le cœur le plus dur.

- Oui oui… Marmonnais-je.

- Rose, tu viens ? Demanda Alice.

Cette dernière accepta et Rosalie et Alice partirent dans la BMW de Rosalie alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle montaient dans la Mercedes.

Génial. J'allais me retrouver seule avec Emmett **et **Jasper finalement…

Emmett m'ouvrit la porte passagère et m'aida galamment à monter, ou plutôt grimper dans sa Jeep. En un clin d'œil, ils furent tous deux dans la voiture. Emmett démarra alors que je m'acharner avec cette satanée ceinture. Ce cher Emmett éclata de rire avant de venir à ma rescousse.

Finalement, il démarra. J'étais secouée dans tous les sens quand Jasper me demanda d'une voix innocente.

- Alors comme ça tu t'attaques à la vertu d'Edward ?

- JASPER ! M'écriais-je en rougissant.

La réaction de ses deux idiots fut immédiate, ils se moquèrent de moi ! Je soupirais en regrettant d'être monter… Ce voyage allait être long. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre afin de les ignorer royalement mais Jasper me rappela à la réalité.

- Pas question que tu boudes ! Après ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu pourrais avoir la délicatesse de m'écouter !

C'est vrai que c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert… Je l'avais tout simplement poignardé dans le dos ! J'avais sous-entendu lors d'une discussion avec Jessica que le couple de Jasper battait de l'aile à cause de ce dernier ; cette intarissable fouineuse m'avait alors questionné sur la raison de cet éloignement. Je lui avais alors confié qu'il avait des vues sur une autre fille… Elle m'avait évidemment demandé qui était cette veinarde, et après lui avoir fait promettre de garder le secret, je lui avais révélé qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle depuis maintenant 3 mois. Jessica s'était alors révélée** très** collante à l'égard de Jasper, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit.

Je soupirais et me tournais vers lui avec un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Il ne fut pas dupe et m'envoya une vague d'euphorie, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Alors comme ça Edward t'a arraché sauvagement ta chemise… Dit Emmett dans ses pensées. Et il ne veut pas craquer…

- C'était un accident !! Expliquais-je en rougissant.

- Mais oui… Dis Jasper, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Moi j'ai la solution pour le faire craquer…

- Vraiment ? Dis-je d'un ton nonchalant, mais vu la rapidité de ma réponse, ils ne furent pas dupe sur mon intérêt sur le sujet.

- Si Edward a bien une faiblesse, c'est sa jalousie ! Jasper regardait à présent Emmett par le rétroviseur.

Emmett eu alors une révélation ! Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, c'était assez rare de le voir ainsi… On aurait cru Alice quand elle avait des visions ! Soudain, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, un sourire de comploteur aux lèvres. Emmett ébouriffa mes cheveux, puis ils firent tous les deux la même chose avec les leurs. Ensuite, ils déboutonnèrent quelques boutons de leur chemise respective, leur donnant un air débraillé. Jasper sourit.

- Ferme la bouche Bella…

Emmett éclata de rire, alors que je rougissais vivement, ramenant ma traître de mâchoire à sa place.

- Déboutonne deux boutons ! M'ordonna Emmett.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds !

- Non ! Tranchais-je.

- Jasper ? Dit Emmett.

Et soudain, sans vraiment me contrôler, je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

- On fait ça pour ton bien Bella… Soupira Jasper.

- Tu sais, Edward n'est pas être pas très doué pour s'exprimer mais s'il pose des limites c'est pour ton bien… Tu ne te rends pas bien compte qu'en un seul geste il pourrait te tuer, il lui suffirait de perdre le contrôle moins d'une milliseconde ! Regarde moi la dernière fois où j'ai failli te casser le nez tu te souviens ?

J'opinais, comment oublier ?

- J'avais mis le moins de force possible !! Affirma-t-il.

Il était adorable à défendre son frère. C'est vrai qu'Edward ne voulait que mon bien. Et j'attendrais qu'il soit près. En attendant je n'aurais qu'à le titiller, histoire de m'amuser !

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la villa, Edward attendait sur le porche, appuyé contre le mur. Quand il nous vit arriver, il vînt immédiatement à ma portière et m'aida à descendre. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, lui montrant qu'il était pardonné pour sa faute. Puis ses frères vinrent se poster à côté de nous, on aurait qu'il revenait d'une soirée trop arrosée où il se serait retrouvé dans le lit d'une inconnue, à cette idée je souris. Edward me détailla ensuite et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait encore ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'y peux rien si t'as Bella c'est une vraie tigresse ! S'écria Emmett en levant les mains en l'air comme pour prouver son innocence.

- Elle nous a carrément sauté dessus ! Insista Jasper.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emmett me faisait un clin d'œil genre 'salut poupée'. Puis ils partirent vers la maison.

- Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de pensée en présence de Bella, Emmett ! Prévins Edward.

- J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi ! S'excusa-t-il.

Je riais.

- Tu ne devrais pas les encourager ! Me sermonna Edward.

Je baissais les yeux pour découvrir qu'il avait remis une chemise. Je soupirais, quelle déception… Edward m'offrit son petit sourire en coin.

- Désolé !

Je ris et il me prit par l'épaule en m'emmenant vers la villa. A peine entrée, Alice me sauta dessus pour me dire qu'elle avait pris le film que je voulais voir. Nous allâmes directement nous installer dans le salon où à mon plus grand bonheur étaient installés sur la table basse un gros pot de nutella et quelques tranches de brioche.

- Super !! Riais-je.

J'allais vite m'installer sur le sol et me tartiner rapidement une tranche que je mangeais avec appétit. Bah oui, la forêt ça creuse ! J'eus le plaisir de découvrir que le film n'était autre que mon dernier coup de cœur, Jumper. Après avoir fini la brioche, je refermais le pot de nutella et allais m'asseoir près d'Edward. Il me regarda et eus un petit sourire attendrit, il essuya le coin de mes lèvres et j'eus l'horreur de voir que j'avais dû m'en mettre partout ! J'essuyais donc ma bouche sous rire moqueur, à lui, ainsi qu'à Emmett, Jasper, Alice.

- Même pas capable de manger proprement… Dis Emmett, faussement blasé.

- Dis celui qui n'est pas capable de garder une chemise propre pendant la chasse ! Continua Edward.

Je lui souriais, il était mon sauveur, mais après s'être moqué de moi, il allait le regretter, avec mon doigt encore plein de nutella, j'en mis sur ses lèvres et le défiais de le manger. Quand il refusait, je le traitais de lopette sous les rires de toute sa famille et du mien.

- D'accord ! Accepta-t-il, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il lécha ses lèvres et il fit une horrible grimace de dégoût. J'éclatais de rire en le voyant faire, moi qui adoré ce délicieux met… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, je reculais.

- Tu t'es rincé la bouche ? Demandais-je sérieusement.

- Pardon ? J'ai mauvaise haleine ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non, mais il n'est pas question que je t'embrasse alors qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure tu avais du sang partout ! Expliquais-je.

Ce fut encore une fois ses imbéciles de frères qui rirent le plus fort. Edward se leva, outré et alla se rincer la bouche. Quand il revint, je lui déposais un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

- Tout ça pour ça… Râla-t-il.

Je me tournais vers le film alors qu'il subissait les moqueries de ses frères, tournant autour du fait que je leur en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs tout à l'heure et que je devais sûrement être épuisée !

- N'importe quoi ! Finis-je par dire. Et taisez-vous, vous empêcher Hayden de se concentrer !

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Dit soudain Alice.

Jasper se tourna vers elle, abasourdi.

- Pardon ?

- C'est vrai qu'il a du charme pour un humain ! Confirma Esmée.

J'aimais beaucoup commentaire 'pour un humain'.

- Et bien allez-y Mesdames, si vous voulez nous partons ! Dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Ouais ! Dit Emmett. Jumpons ailleurs !

Je ris à sa mauvaise plaisanterie. Le film passa vite alors que j'étais blottie dans les bras de mon petit paradis personnel, caressant sa main.

A la fin du film, je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de bailler.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as eu une journée épuisante ! Dit Carlisle.

- Si Mr le docteur me le conseille… Je vais suivre ses recommandations ! Sourais-je.

Edward attrapa ma main et commença à m'entraîner vers la sortie quand Emmett m'interpella.

- Bella !!

- Oui ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Tu sais comment tu sépares deux poussins qui se battent ? Me demanda-t-il. (_Merci mimily pour cette horrible blague XD_)

- Euh, non !

- Tu en pousses un !

Je commençais pas ne pas réagir, choquée par la nullité de sa blague, puis je ne pus me retenir, c'était trop dur de voir Emmett attendant ma réaction, croyant réellement que sa blague était bonne, et je riais justement à cause de la nullité de sa blague !

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Edward en me tirant vers la porte.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Volvo quand Alice m'arrêta.

- Tiens ! Dit-elle en me passant une chemise noire, mets ça Charlie ne verra pas la différence !

- Oh oui ! Répondis-je en me souvenant de ma tenue.

Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié que je revienne habillée comme ça, en plus avec ma coiffure, il aurait pu se méprendre… Ce qui aurait été possible si seulement mon petit ami n'avait pas été un incorrigible abstinent. Durant une seconde, je me surpris à regretter qu'il ne soit pas un dépravé ! Je déboutonnais ma chemise sous les yeux d'Alice et Edward. Je fixais ce dernier alors que lui fixait mes doigts faire leur travail.

- Dis donc Mr le vertueux soi-disant gentleman, on se tourne quand les demoiselles se changent ! Dis-je en souriant.

Il se tourna en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le rire cristallin d'Alice. Je changeais donc de chemise et donna celle d'Edward à Alice. Cette dernière m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bon, je te vois lundi ! Au revoir Bella !

Puis elle s'éloigna alors que je montais dans la voiture.

**Alors ??**

**J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ! Sachant que j'en suis assez fière, et que quand j'aime pas vous aimez, ce serait bête que ça fasse l'inverse cette fois !**

**En tout cas donnez moi vos avis !**

**Oooh ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu = ), j'écris une nouvelle fiction, ****Jeu dangereux****, complètement différente de celle-ci, plutôt genre effrayante et stressante ! XD Alors allez jeter un coup d'œil, le premier chapitre n'est pas super mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le second !**

**Et encore un grand merci à vous tous qui me supportez dans mon travail, vos reviews sont un véritable don du ciel, en plus mainteant plus de 100 reviews, c'est un honneur !  
**

**Voilà, bonne nuit !! Bisous**

**Little-Pirate**


	7. Une soirée chez Angela

**Hey ! Et voilà, le bac c'est fini 8D c'est merveilleux !**

**Donc, me voilà de retour ! 'Enfin espèce de feignasse' me direz-vous, mais non, je n'ai pas rien fait ! Au lieu de réviser correctement, en fait cette semaine et le mois dernier xD j'ai eu plein d'idée (surtout pour jeu dangereux en fait…) et donc voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'écris avec plaisir !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

Abandonnée… J'étais abandonnée, depuis mercredi en fait.

Evidemment, il fallait que je comprenne que c'était pour chasser, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de comprendre, je me sentais affreusement seule en fait. Alors cet après-midi, dès qu'Angela m'avait proposé une distraction pour la soirée, j'avais accepté avec le sourire. Habituellement je n'étais pas trop le genre de fille qui raffole des soirées pyjamas, mais cette fois allait être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Un klaxon se fit entendre devant la maison.

- Bon Cha… Papa j'y vais !! Criais-je de l'entrée en enfilant mon manteau.

- Où ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel.

- Chez Angela, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon il faut que j'y aille elle s'impatiente. Ne m'attend pas !!

J'attrapais mon sac et sortais en trombe. Je grimpais dans la vieille voiture d'Angela.

- Alors… Prête pour passer une soirée de folie ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Je levais encore une fois mes yeux vers le ciel tandis qu'elle démarrait. Les parents d'Angela et son petit frère étaient partis pour le week-end, elle m'avait donc proposé de venir m'ennuyer avec elle.

Arrivées devant chez elle, elle me fit entrer dans sa petite maison. C'était un endroit vraiment très chaleureux, des photos étaient encadrées un peu partout.

- Alors… Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à avoir !!

Elle secouait devant mon nez un pack de bière.

- Euh… Comment, comment tu as fait ? Demandais-je. Tu sais que je suis la fille du shérif, et violer la loi ne serait pas vraiment malin de ma part…

- Oh aller Bella décoinces-toi ! J'ai envie de m'amuser, et ça. Elle me montra le pack. Ca pourrait peut-être bien nous aider.

Je riais devant ce soudain besoin de dépasser les limites.

- On regarde la télé ? Proposa-t-elle.

J'haussais les épaules alors que nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

____________________

_Deux heures trente plus tard._

J'éclatais de rire pendant qu'Angela dansait sur **Love Sex and Magic **de Ciara et Justin timberlake. Devant moi étaient étalées les nombreuses bouteilles de bières que nous avions vidé.

- Si… Si mon père, Shérif Swan, était au courant que Melle Angela Weber m'a fait boire de l'alcool, il la mettrait en prison immédiatement !! Dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

Elle éclatait de rire.

- Viens danser !!! Cria-t-elle.

Je me levais et aller vers elle alors que nous riions comme des folles. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, c'est ce que je mettais dit en attrapant la première bière, mais à présent j'étais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas y penser. Lorsque la chanson se termina enfin, nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, à bout de souffle et mortes de rire.

Je soupirais en pensant à Edward et Angela me regarda d'un air compatissant.

- Tu penses à Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et toi ? Dis-je en riant.

- Ca m'arrive ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha.

- ANGELA ! Criais-je. Il est à moi !!!

Et là, nous éclatâmes de rire devant la folie de notre discussion.

- Appelles-le !! Dit-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas ?! Dans mon état ? J'avais conscience de bégayer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Aller Bella, vis dangereusement !! Rit-elle. Appelles-le ! Me défia-t-elle.

Je plissais des yeux, nous nous affrontions du regard et lorsqu'un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage, Angela se mit à taper frénétiquement dans ses mains.

Je tapais son numéro, et au bout de six essais je réussissais enfin à ne pas me tromper. Les tonalités s'enchaînaient et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne réponde. Je me détendais peu à peu lorsque son doux ténor se fit entendre à travers le téléphone.

- Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il semblait inquiet.

- Noooon ! Tout va bien ! Dis-je en riant. Pas de panique Darling.

- Bella… Il semblait maintenant sceptique.

- Je t'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles tu vois ? Ce genre de choses…

Angela ricanait comme une hyène à côté de moi, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de mon Adonis.

- Qui est avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Je m'étais mon doigt devant ma bouche pour faire signe à Angela de fermer sa jolie bouche.

- Mais mon chéri, je suis absolument, totalement, et éperdument seule… Gémis-je.

- Ce n'est pas vraiiii ! Chantonna Angela.

- C'est Angela ? M'interrogea Edward. Elle est ivre ?

- Non !! Quelle idée, elle est mineure idiot !

Derrière moi, **Gimme more **de Britney Spears venait de commencer à la télé.

- WOUUUUUH ! Criais-je.

_It's Britney Bit__ch  
I see you, And I just wanna dance with you._

- Ok, là j'arrive. Vous êtes chez Angela ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euuuuh… Commençais-je.

- NAN ! Cria Angela dans le micro du téléphone que je lui tendais. Et immédiatement après je raccrochais.

Je me levais et commençais à danser. J'enlevais mon pull et continuais de danser et chantant.

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancer  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd was sayin  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma danse que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on toquait à la porte avec acharnement.

Je suivais Angela et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, j'eus la surprise de découvrir Edward, qui visiblement n'était pas très content, et Emmett tout souriant.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que c'était mes parents ! Dit Angela en riant.

- Salut beau gosse !! Dis-je en m'approchant d'Edward. Tu me croiras jamais, mais c'est Angela qui m'a forcé !! Chuchotais-je.

Il tourna les yeux vers Angela.

- Menteuse !

- Oh aller, le prend pas mal, toi tu t'es bien amusé sans moi, pourquoi pas moi ?! Dis-je en faisant la tête.

- Ouais ! Insista Angela en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. On est des filles indépendantes, on n'a pas besoin des autres pour s'amuser !!

- Emmett, tu pourrais aider Angela à aller se coucher s'il te plaît ?! Demanda Edward en gardant ses yeux fixés sur moi.

- Avec plaisir. Au lit beauté ! Dit Emmett à Angela.

Cette dernière ricana comme une collégienne.

- Tu mets tes chaussures on rentre.

- Naaaan ! Chantonnais-je en attrapant mes chaussures et en retournant dans le salon. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y arriver qu'Edward m'avait déjà envoyait sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre.

- Edward !!! Pose moi tout de suite ou je cris !!! Gémis-je en tapant sur ses fesses de mes poings.

- Tu peux toujours crier !

- Wouah, tes fesses c'est du béton !!! Dis-je en touchant avec plus d'attention.

- Bella !! S'écria-t-il, visiblement choqué.

- Repose moi par terre ou bien je continue… Le taquinais-je.

Mais à ma grande surprise il me déposa au sol.

- Ce que tu peut être prude ! Me moquais-je.

Et là, en chaussettes je tentais de m'enfuir vers la maison d'Angela, mes chaussures dans chacune de mes mains. Mais Emmett sortit à ce moment-là et il s'interposa.

- Vous êtes lourds !! Leur dis-je.

Je me retournais et suivais Edward, vaincue. Je soupirais jusqu'à trouver la distraction idéal, les fesses de mon voisin de devant. Un moteur se mit en route, et je levais les yeux pour découvrir la Jeep d'Emmett garée un peu plus loin. J'éclatais de rire en m'élançant vers a Jeep, arrivée au niveau d'Edward, je mis mes deux chaussures dans une main et tapais le derrière de ce dernier en passant. J'étais morte de rire quand j'arrivais devant le monstre, je m'apprêtais à monter juste après avoir ouvert la portière avec difficulté lorsque je me sentis attirer par la Terre.

J'aurais du tomber, et pourtant j'étais assise sur mon siège et Edward s'affairait à attacher ma ceinture.

- Jasper !!! Chantais-je en découvrant le conducteur

Il fit un sourire tendu en me regardant par le rétroviseur. Je soupirais.

- Oh aller Jaspie ! Détends-toi !! Dis-je en tapant dans son siège.

Emmett ricana comme un idiot en me voyant faire. Ils étaient tous les deux montés dans la voiture.

- Angela a essayé de m'attirer dans son lit ! Dis simplement Emmett.

Je riais.

- Tu sais, j'en connais plus d'une qui essaieraient si elles en avaient l'occasion !

- Tu essaierais ? Demanda Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Avec Jasper peut-être… Dis-je, fière de mon effet en voyant son sourire faner.

J'attrapais la main d'Edward, qui semblait tendu, et l'attirais vers moi.

- On va où ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Chez toi ! Il est grand temps que tu ailles te coucher. Je lui tirais la langue.

- Mais il est tôt ! Attends… Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, mais mon cerveau était trop lent. NON ! Ne me ramènes pas chez Charlie, il me tuerait, j'ai 17 ans Edward, je n'aurais pas du connaître le goût de l'alcool avant mes 21 ans !!! Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Dit Jasper avec un petit sourire sournois.

- Il ne me laissera jamais sortir, il mettra des barreaux à ma fenêtre, ma vie sera finie !!!! Pleurnichais-je en l'ignorant.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il décrocha et après une petite conversation il raccrocha, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- C'était Alice, on te ramène à la maison !

- Fantastique ! Je vais dormir avec toiii !! Souriais-je.

- Désolée de te décevoir mais je ne dors pas…

Je soupirais, vaincue une fois encore, il m'énervait à avoir toujours raison ! Après quelques minutes de voiture, j'aperçus enfin la villa. Edward me détacha et je descendis immédiatement de la Jeep.

- Oh… Vous pourriez pas habiter dans un endroit normal ? J'ai envie de vomir…

- Ca t'apprendra ! Vilaine ! Dit Emmett, puis il éclata de rire, sûrement content d'avoir eu sa petite vengeance.

Je titubais en marchant sur les cailloux. Edward m'attrapa dans ses bras et me porta comme une mariée après que je me sois arrêtée pour chercher mon équilibre. Je lui souris.

- Je t'aime ! Chantonnais-je.

- Et tu es complètement ivre. Constata-t-il.

- Accessoirement oui… Mais je t'aime quand même tu sais ! Dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Bella ? M'appela Emmett.

- Oui ?

- Laisses la tranquille Emmett ! S'énerva Edward alors que nous rentrions dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de dormir avec moi ? Proposa-t-il en haussant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Edward me reposa sur le sol alors que je riais comme une idiote.

- Moi je veux dormir avec Edward !!! Dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me sourit.

- Bella, serais-tu en train de me dire que tu voudrais bien pervertir mon petit frère ? Demanda Emmett choqué.

- Absolument !! Confirmais-je.

- Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher je crois ! Dit Edward en regardant durement Emmett.

- Avec plaisir, _chéri_. J'insistais bien sur le chéri.

- Ouais… Marmonna-t-il.

Il m'aida à monter les quelques marches et me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière nous. Je retirais mon tee-shirt et il me regarda faire avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Euh… Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Je ne vais quand même pas dormir habillée ! Dis-je en retirant mon pantalon.

- Ok, stop !

Je me débarrassais de mon jeans avec mes pieds. Habituellement, j'aurais été horriblement gênée de me retrouver comme ça devant lui, mais là tout de suite, j'étais tellement euphorique je que n'y pensais même pas. J'attrapais ses mains et le menais jusqu'à son lit.

Je me mis à genoux sur ce dernier et passais mes bras autour du cou d'Edward. J'approchais mon visage du sien et tout doucement, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me sentis alors tomber doucement en arrière alors qu'une main d'Edward descendait doucement dans mon dos. Il m'embrassait avec tant de passion que j'avais moi-même du mal à suivre le rythme tant mon attention semblait loin. Son contact froid ne me dérangeait pas, en fait, c'était une sensation grisante ! J'avais _enfin _ce que je voulais depuis tout ce temps, il craquait ! Enfin !!!!

Et alors il se retira de mon étreinte. Je posais mes yeux sur moi, et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait mise sous la couette. J'étais déçue, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, il m'avait bien eu le traître !

- Un jour tu craqueras ! Le prévins-je. Et ce jour là, je serais là !!!

Il rit doucement et s'éloigna, ses yeux me fixaient avec une intensité déconcertante.

- Un jour peut-être… Mais en attendant, tu vas te calmer et dormir !

Je soupirais, puis il sortit de la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière. Je me couchais dans le lit en pensant qu'il aurait fallu que je prenne une bonne douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs, et c'est sur ces bonnes images mentales que je m'endormais, dans le lit de mon Adonis, et pour ne pas changer, seule.

________________________

**Voilà, bon désolée j'étais pas très inspirée pour le milieu. lol**

**J'espère que les quelques-unes qui voulait que Bella embête un peu Edward ont été servies ! xD**

**Si l'envie vous viens, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis !! = D**

**Bonne journée à tous.**

**Bisous !!**


	8. Moonlight

OMG ! Je suis tellement désolée de pas avoir postée depuis tout ce temps, je m'en rends bien compte que c'est vraiment très long… Mais en fait pendant les vacances, avec le travail j'ai carrément pas eu le courage, et puis là ma rentrée qui s'est super mal passée ; j'avais la tête ailleurs quoi !!

Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas la fiction =) et je me rends compte qu'hélas ce chapitre est d'assez mauvaise qualité, mais j'étais carrément en panne d'inspiration, mais je voulais quand même vous donner quelque chose, alors voilà ! Le dur réveil !

Je vous laisse lire, après tout ce temps lol.

**

Aïe.

Comment ai-je osé me mettre moi-même dans cette situation ? Comment ai-je pu être assez idiote pour donner à Emmett une vraie raison de m'embêter ?

C'est ce que je me demandais alors que je buvais une tasse de café qu'Alice venait de me préparer, et qu'Emmett était assis à côté de moi avec un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

Je soupirais, pour la énième fois, seulement 10 minutes depuis mon réveil, alors qu'Emmett soupirait lui aussi, les yeux dans le vide et un regard rêveur.

- Je me souviens de tout, de chaque petit mot prononcé… Tout ! Murmurait-il sans arrêt, en me suivant partout.

Je soupirais d'agacement ; il n'allait pas me lâcher, ça c'était sûr !

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, sinon cela risquait de devenir vraiment embarrassant.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux alors que mon mal de tête persisté. Décidemment, j'avais vraiment tout gagné avec cette idiote de soirée ! A ce moment, Jasper entra dans la cuisine et me lança un regard désolé, et je sentis de fantastique vague de bien être me libérer de mon affreux mal de tête.

- Bon Bella ! Dis Alice d'une voix surexcitée, comme d'habitude. Nous ne prévoyons rien ce matin, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger devant la télé, histoire de te reposer encore un peu ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard sévère lourd de sous-entendus à Emmett.

- Très bonne idée ! Dis-je en emportant ma tasse avec moi.

- C'est justement ce que j'allais dire ! S'exclama Emmett d'une voix légèrement trop forte pour être naturelle.

Il me suivit donc jusqu'au salon, où je m'affalais près d'Edward. Celui-ci m'accueillit à bras ouverts, et je vins nicher à tête au creux de son épaule.

- Oh !! Comme ils sont mignons… Dit Emmett en ouvrant grands les yeux, un peu comme un chat.

- Lâche la un peu Emmett ! S'énerva Edward.

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas moi qui la tiens… Rétorqua-t-il d'un air fier.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en serrant Edward dans mes bras, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux arrêter maintenant avant d'en avoir pour toute la nuit.

Rosalie pénétra dans la pièce et s'assis sur les genoux d'Emmett qui s'était réfugié dans le fauteuil.

- Alors mon canard, bien dormi ?? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Rosalie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision, alors que j'en faisais de même. Edward avait mis une émission sur les peuples d'Asie, qui soit dit en passant, était carrément barbant. Je soupirais et attrapais la télécommande sur les genoux d'Edward et changeais des chaînes. Je zappais, mais dès que je trouvais une émission à mon goût, Emmett réussissait à faire une quelconque remarque pour que je change, comme quoi choisir un programme télé devait être une décision commune qui repose sur l'entente de chacun… N'importe quoi ! Au bout de 5 minutes, j'étais donc toujours en train de changer ces satanées chaînes quand soudain, prise d'un élan de rage, je balançais la télécommande sur Emmett.

Il éclata de rire, alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle, qui venaient de rentrer de leur chasse, me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. _Oh non, pas eux !_ Pensais-je.

- Eh bien Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ? Demanda Esmée avec un léger rire.

- Emmett nous tape sur le système ! Répondit Edward.

Emmett me lança alors un sourire radieux avant de se tourner vers Carlisle et de froncer les sourcils.

- Dis-moi Carlisle, tu n'aurais pas maigri ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? S'exclama Carlisle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emmett se tourna alors vers moi avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Non mais regardez Bella, c'est moi ou elle ressemble un peu à une alcoolique…

Je sentais mon visage chauffer alors que je l'enfonçais dans l'épaule d'Edward en grognant.

- Emmett, s'il te plaît !! Le suppliais-je.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Demanda Esmée, impatiente.

- Il se passe qu'hier, Bella est passé à ras du coma éthylique ! Dit Jasper d'un ton moqueur.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Esmée. Ce n'est pas sérieux !!

- Un peu que c'est sérieux ! Tu l'aurais vu !! Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire bien sonore. C'était à mourir de rire, je me souviens de chaque petit moment ! Expliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Alors attends… Par où commencer ? Il fit mine de réfléchir, et moi je lui balançais un coussin sur le visage.

- Peut-être par le moment où elle tripotait Edward… Dit Jasper l'air concentré.

- JASPER ! M'écriais-je.

- Ou bien quand elle t'a ouvertement proposé d'aller dans son lit ! Continua Emmett, m'ignorant totalement alors que je les suppliais de se taire.

- Ou quand elle parlait de, quel est le mot qu'elle a utilisé déjà ? Ah oui, pervertir notre petit Eddie !

- C'est Emmett qui l'a dit ! Me défendis-je alors qu'Edward lançait un regard meurtrier à Jasper.

- Ou bien le moment où elle a dit que Carlisle était l'homme le plus sexy de l'Univers ! Dit-il en me regardant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! M'indignais-je.

- Quoi ? Tu pense que c'est faux ?? Me dit-il choqué.

- Bien sûr que non ! Me rattrapais-je.

- Alors tu confirmes qu'il est super sexy avec sa blouse de médecin ? Insista-t-il.

- Emmett !

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne trouves pas Carlisle sexy avec sa petite blouse ? Continua-t-il, de plus en plus choqué.

- Evidemment que si, mais ce n'est pas la question…

Oh non.

Avant même que quiconque n'est eu le temps de réagir, Emmett venait d'exploser de rire. Son rire faisait trembler les murs, et au fur et à mesure que les personnes présentes comprenaient, je pouvais voir leurs expressions changer.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, si… Oh mon dieu non ! Je parlais tellement vite que j'avais moi-même du mal à me comprendre, et alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans l'embarras, Emmett lui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le fauteuil, s'il avait été humain, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait pleuré de rire.

- C'est bon Bella, il n'y a pas de mal ! Dit gentiment Esmée. Elle regarda Carlisle en souriant et se tourna vers moi en posant une main sur son torse. Et puis tu n'as pas tort du tout, c'est vrai que mon mari est plutôt sexy ! Rit-elle.

Je devais rivaliser avec une tomate à cet instant. J'avais rarement était aussi embarrassée, alors que tous les Cullen faisaient une grimace vers Esmée. Je m'étais faite avoir comme une bleue comme on dit, Emmett m'avait manipulé d'une main de maître, et moi j'étais tombée dans son piège…

- Bon, nous montons, pas de bêtises les enfants ! Dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Emmett. Et ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas là-haut ! Dit-il d'un ton paternel. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Edward ! Pleurnichais-je alors que je le prenais dans les bras et tournais le dos aux autres.

- Alors Bella, tu joues ta timide ! Dit un Jasper sournois à qui je tirais la langue.

- Laissez la tranquille ! S'écria Alice, elle se tourna vers Jasper. Et si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je te traiterais sûrement d'abruti ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'était la première fois que je voyais Alice devenir vulgaire. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? Elle attrapa la télécommande. Moi je vais imposer mon programme !

Elle fit défiler les chaînes en s'asseyant sur le canapé près de Jasper, et s'arrêta finalement devant un épisode de Moonlight. Ni moi, ni Rosalie ne pûmes retenir un petit cri excité à la vue du délicieux Mick St John.

- Nan mais allez-y, SURTOUT ne vous gênez pas pour nous ! C'est vrai, ça m'embêterais d'empêcher ma copine de fantasmer sur un crétin aux longues dents.

- Eh ! S'écria Rosalie en frappant Emmett à l'épaule. Tu respectes Mick ok ?

Emmett soupira et s'affaissa dans le fauteuil tandis que Mick se faisait réveillé par Joseph.

- AAAAAH !!! C'étaient le résultat de trois filles déchainées devant un Mick torse nu, lamentable non ?

- Mouais… J'ai déjà vu plus impressionnant ! Dit Emmett, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Dit Alice les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tout comme les miens, et ceux de Rosalie.

- Olala… Dis-je, limite en train de baver alors que Mick s'installer confortablement dans son congélateur.

- Tu m'étonnes… Dis Rosalie, la voix rêveuse.

- Nan mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ces histoires de vampires ! S'indigna Emmett.

- Un congélateur… Il dort dans un congélateur ! Insista Jasper.

- On aura tout vu !! Finit Edward.

J'éclatais de rire devant leur jalousie tellement apparente. Alice regarda Jasper et lui pinça une joue.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon quand t'es jaloux, tu le sais ça ?

Nous regardions la série depuis un moment dans le calme, quand une bimbo blonde vint s'insérer dans l'histoire.

- Là ça devient intéressant ! Dit Emmett en se relevant d'un coup. Elle est bien mignonne cette Lola… Hey !!! S'écria-t-il après que Rosalie lui ait donné une claque.

Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que Mick St John explique sa beauté par « la classe naturelle, c'est la malédiction du vampire ».

- Oh, c'est tellement vrai… Soupira Emmett en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai que niveau classe on est pas mal ! Dit Alice en regardant Jasper qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- L'orgueil, vous connaissez sûrement…

Nos rapports avaient beau s'améliorer, je trouvais un air de ressemblance assez frappant entre la dite Lola et Rosalie. Peut-être cet air sûr de soi, légèrement hautain… Enfin bref, alors qu'elle parlait à Beth, je me sentais directement visée. C'est vrai, Edward ne voulait pas me transformer, mais dans 5 ans, voir 10, quand mon visage changera, quand je deviendrai tellement vieille qu'on croira qu'Edward est mon fils, que fera-t-il ? Partira-t-il, ou bien me laissera-t-il baigner dans l'illusion de cet ancien amour… Je baissais les yeux vers le sol.

Est-ce qu'un jour il partira pour trouver une fille plus jeune ? Peut-être qu'un jour il réalisera que je ne suis plus assez bien pour lui !

Je relevais les yeux et tombais directement sur Jasper qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

Je retournais mon attention rapidement vers l'écran espérant qu'il oublierait ça, vite.

- Nan mais quelle idiote ! S'écria Emmett, me coupant dans mes réflexions. Il y a vraiment qu'une blonde pour faire ça ! S'indigna-t-il alors que Beth venait de prendre de la drogue.

- Nan mais vas-y je t'en prie !! S'énerva Rosalie en le regardant d'un air meurtrier.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mon bébé…

- Ouais c'est ça ! Bah tu sais quoi, tu vas plus toucher grand-chose d'une certaine blonde mon grand ! Oups ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors qu'Emmett avait l'air outré.

- Il est tellement beau quand il est énervé… Soupira Alice.

J'étais étonnée de voir que Jasper ne le prenait pas mal du tout.

Alice éteint la télévision une fois l'épisode fini. Elle se tourna vers Jasper en lui faisant un sourire ravageur.

- Bon, alors maintenant je vais te prouver qui est le plus beau ! Dit-elle en attrapant sa main et en le guidant vers l'escalier.

Je souris, ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux.

Emmett se tourna vers Rosalie en tentant lui aussi de sortir un sourire ravageur. Mais Rosalie resta de marbre.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Mr Cullen ! Dit cette dernière en se levant et en s'en allant.

Emmett la suivit en protestant devant tant de mauvaise volonté.

Je me tournais vers Edward, il me regardait en souriant.

- Je ne le trouve pas si exceptionnel que ça ce Mick St John…

Je ris et le prit dans mes bras pour pauser un baiser sur son front.

- C'est vrai que comparer à toi, il est assez fade… Dis-je en réfléchissant. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, Charlie doit s'inquiéter ; en plus, après l'humiliation d'aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne vais plus jamais revenir ici…

Il sourit en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Hier, je t'ai trouvé très… Acharnée ! Dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin tandis que je rougissais. Va t'habiller, je te ramène !

Et c'est ainsi que se terminait mon épouvantable week-end, qui avait si mal commencé…

___________________

Et voilà…

Bon, je vous préviens, je ne devrais pas tarder à actualiser jeu dangereux aussi ! =)

Encore pardon pour cette très longue attente… = /

Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous !

(J'abrège les salutations parce que je suis crevée mdr)

Little-Pirate.


End file.
